Puckurt Songbook 2
by melissa.maier.902
Summary: Hello All, my original Puckurt Songbook was a present for a friend. I have received several notes and requests for more songs. So I created this part 2. I will be adding one-shots, mostly, at different times. Everyone is welcome to send me a song suggestion and I'll see what I can do. It also doesn't have to be just Puckurt but I'll give it a shot. Thanks for reading. Hugs, Melissa
1. Chapter 1

For the song: **Puck: Bold** / _Kurt: Italic_ / _**Both: Bold Italic**_

Allen County Juvenile Treatment and Detention Center in Lima, Ohio was no different than any other 'kiddie jail' in any other god-forsaken place in the US. The place was in disarray. Peeling paint, bad plumbing, shortage of supplies, and bad food were common denominators at all such facilities. Personnel were no better. Individuals who were qualified and caring left quickly for better pay and better conditions until all that were left were over-worked, under-paid idealistic fools.

So when Noah "Puck" Puckerman found himself about to be the newest inmate at "juvie" he had no idea what to expect. This terrified the boy. Noah wasn't a bad kid; sure he got into fights, ditched some school, argued over chores, and slept with the occasional cougar here and there, but he wasn't a bad kid. He never killed anyone, never set fire to anything, and he never stole. However, according to the arresting officers that is exactly why he found himself in court. No one would listen to him or his mom when they explained it was just a misunderstanding. They had heard that before.

The disappointment on Nora Puckerman's face as she sat in court just about killed him, even if it wasn't aimed directly at him. His mom had gone to bat for him the best she could, but there was circumstantial evidence against him, whatever the hell that meant. What neither Puckerman noticed in court that day was a pale, determined Kurt Hummel.

Kurt crushing on Puck was a deep dark secret he kept to himself, especially from his best friend Mercedes. It was bad enough they all dredged up the old Finn thing every chance they got; he wasn't about to give them more ammunition. Noah had changed. Kurt and Noah were friends. They hung out and played Xbox, watched movies, and Kurt was teaching Noah how to work on cars. Kurt knew Noah wouldn't try to steal an ATM like he was being convicted of. He just needed to prove it.

The first night Noah spent in juvie wasn't too bad. Apparently they watched the newbies carefully to determine if they were going to cause trouble during their stay. It wasn't until lights out that things became truly frightening.

The kid two bunks over was beaten and sexually assaulted by two other boys. Everyone knew what was going on but they kept their heads under their pillows. Noah cried himself to sleep that night.

The next day the boy was taken to the infirmary and questions were asked, but no one said a word. Noah didn't know how he was going to survive. He could fight, quite well even, but when they had come at that other kid he had been sleeping. No one could protect themselves when sleeping.

Meanwhile, Kurt and his father, Burt, approached Nora after school the next day. Kurt explained he didn't believe Noah was guilty and he wanted a chance to prove it. The three of them drove the tow truck to the impound yard and after paying the fees, the Hummels were able to take the car back to the shop.

Kurt went over the car with a fine tooth comb. He filmed everything and documented his findings. The transmission had slipped causing Noah to go in reverse instead of drive. When Noah had pressed on the gas the car had sped through the glass of the store's front window straight into the ATM. He had been trying to dislodge the machine from the bumper when the police arrived.

Burt helped Kurt remove the transmission and take pictures of the damaged components. He also wrote up his own mechanical findings, although he had to admit Kurt's notes were far more detailed and exact.

"Kurt, son." Burt had his hat in his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "What if this doesn't help? How are you going to get them to listen?"

"I'm not sure yet, dad. I just know that I have to do something. I won't leave him there; he doesn't deserve it, and he doesn't belong there."

"Is there somethin' you're not telling me, Kurt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dad." Kurt gave his father his best blank look.

"Buddy, I think you do. I think you have feelin's for Noah."

"So-so what? It doesn't change that this is bullshit, dad. He didn't do anything wrong. Now he is going to have this on his record for the rest of his life for no reason. How is that right? How can I do nothing?" Kurt wiped the tears from his face furiously. "I won't abandon him. I won't."

Burt wrapped him in a hug. He didn't have words; he didn't even know where to start. He just held his only son tightly and let him cry.

The Hummels went with Nora to see Noah's caseworker the next day. They showed her their findings. She promised to help them get the case reinvestigated and brought back before the judge. It was just going to take time.

Time was something Noah didn't have. Kurt asked if he could be added to the list of people allowed to visit. He figured he could bring Noah his homework so he wouldn't get behind. Nora had to sign some paperwork, but it was approved. Kurt would get to see Noah tomorrow. He didn't sleep much that night.

Kurt arrived at the detention center only to be told Noah was refusing to see anyone, but they wouldn't tell him why. After arguing with the staff for about twenty minutes he finally called Nora. He explained what was going on and she agreed to come down.

Nora arrived shortly after and they told her Noah was in the infirmary and was refusing visitors. Nora Puckerman was a very scary woman when riled up. So Burt Hummel and Noah's caseworker were called down. They demanded an audience with the warden.

Officially, the story was Noah had fallen down a flight of stairs. He had suffered two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and various cuts and bruises. Since he was a minor, Nora demanded to see him for medical reasons. She was a nurse as well. The caseworker backed her up with a threat to lodge a complaint if they weren't allowed in. The warden was aggravated so only Nora and the caseworker were allowed inside.

When Nora saw her baby lying in the bed she burst into tears. After working the ER for many years she knew this was no fall down the stairs. He tried to hide from his mom, but she wouldn't let him. Nora gathered her son in her arms and rocked him gently.

"Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry. Kurt and I are working on getting you out here baby, promise."

"Kurt? What?"

The caseworker spoke up. "Noah, your boyfriend has been instrumental in gathering and documenting new evidence in your case. I believe he has even found a witness that I will be interviewing. This should get us another hearing with the judge."

"Ma?" Noah looked at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"It's true baby. Kurt took my car apart piece by piece, documented everything. The transmission slipped, going into reverse when you meant to go in drive. That's what sent you through the window and into the machine. Burt backed his findings with his own written opinion and even had another mechanic from another shop do the same. All three findings report the same thing. Kurt also scoured the store and surrounding neighborhood for anyone who witnessed the accident. He finally found a woman who had been walking her dog when it happened. The woman said she gave her info to the officers, but no one ever called her. The lady has agreed to speak with the caseworker and the judge. She is confident you weren't trying to steal anything just dislodging the bumper." Nora explained all this to Noah while softly stroking his hair.

"In fact, Kurt is the reason we are here today. He asked to visit you and when they denied him today he threw a huge temper-tantrum." Nora chuckled softly.

"That sounds like him." Noah smiled.

"They told him you were refusing visitors and he wouldn't let it go. He called all of us down here and we finally spoke with the warden. I've heard what that schmuck has to say about this, but I want to know what really happened, Noah. It's important."

Noah told his mother about the kid being attacked on the first night. He explained that when the kid, who couldn't have been more than thirteen or so, came back a few days later he tried to talk to him. The others thought he was sticking up for the kid and attacked him in the shower. He held his own for awhile, but then he slipped on the water and it was over.

The caseworker documented what Noah told them and excused herself to call her boss for reinforcements. She needed to find this other kid and get his caseworker involved.

"Baby, Kurt's still out there. He won't leave until he knows you're okay."

"I don't know… I'm not sure… I think I…" Noah kept starting sentences but he couldn't get it out.

"Do you love him, Noah?" she said softly.

"I think so, but I don't know… I thought I loved Quinn but all she did was bring me down. It's different with Kurt."

"I get it honey. I think you owe it to yourself to find out though. I want the best for you always, sweetheart, and I know things haven't been the easiest for us since your father left. If there is even so much as a small chance this boy can be the happiness you deserve, then it's worth the risk, right?"

Noah just nodded into his mother's neck.

"Alright then." Nora stood up and fluffed Noah's pillows and helped him lie back. She wiped his tears and ruffled his hair. "I'm going to go get him. I'll be right back."

"Thank you, ma"

Nora spoke with the caseworker as she headed back to the main waiting area. Between the both of them they pressured and cajoled until they were able to bring Kurt to Noah.

Kurt rushed into the room and dropped to his knees next to Noah's bed. He was crying so hard it broke Noah's heart to see him like that.

"Hey, hey, come on, stop. C'mere." Noah pulled Kurt up onto the bed on his good side.

Kurt wrapped his whole body around Noah like a security blanket. His head was resting on the good shoulder.

"Ma said you found evidence to get me out of here. The caseworker thinks it could happen as fast as a couple of weeks." Noah looked down at Kurt's flushed face and tried to wipe some of the tears away.

"Not fast enough though," Kurt mumbled.

"Stop, you're doing the best you can and I appreciate it. Kurt, really. No one else would do this, go through all this trouble. Thank you."

The boys cuddled each other for about fifteen minutes before they were interrupted and Kurt had to go. Kurt promised to be back every day after school until this was over. Noah smiled and hugged him tighter.

The next couple of days passed quickly and Kurt kept his promise. He visited Noah every day. He even brought homework since Nora had informed the school they were in the process of getting the situation reversed. Because of the investigation they were allowed to study in a separate room instead of where the regular visitors and inmates sat. Kurt was afraid if the others saw him with Noah he would be targeted again, but for different reasons.

Finally, after three weeks in juvie, Noah Puckerman was back in court and his case was overturned. The judge told him he was a lucky young man to have so many people working on his behalf to prove his innocence. Noah already knew how lucky he was. Things could have been so much worse. He was released into his mother's custody and he was going home.

That night the Hummels came over with pizza, soda, and ice cream to celebrate. Carole and Nora spent the night catching up and gossiping. Burt helped Sarah with her homework. Finn and Noah played video games. Kurt sat and watched. It wasn't all he wanted to do, but it was enough that Noah was home and healing well.

When Kurt went to the kitchen to grab more drinks, Finn looked at his friend. "Hey, Puck… Kurt's been through a lot right and I'm not sayin' you haven't, but he's my brother now you know, and I just gotta say I don't want you to hurt him."

"I couldn't… I mean, I would rather hurt myself than hurt him."

"S'cool then. You should probably tell him though."

"Ya, I know."

The next day was Friday and Noah was going back to school. His mother thought it would be a good idea to go back on a Friday so he could get back in the swing of things, but still have the weekend to rest if it was too much.

Noah was waiting by Kurt's locker when he arrived.

"Good morning, Noah. How are you feelin'?"

"Good. I was wondering if you had plans for lunch."

"Umm, no. Why?"

"Last night when we were talking about under-appreciated bands, I realized that you and I have never sung together. So I took that song you love by Nickleback and made a mash-up. I was hoping you would sing with me at lunch."

"I would love to, Noah." Kurt's eyes were bright and he was praying not to cry.

"Cool. So I'll meet you in the auditorium at lunch." Noah smiled and walked away before he did something stupid like kiss Kurt senseless.

His plan was to sing with Kurt and then tell him how he felt and pray that Kurt felt the same. Now he just had to make it to lunch. Noah never noticed Mercedes and Tina watching the exchange or how they both scurried off to tell the others.

When lunch rolled around, Kurt entered the auditorium. Noah had set up two stools facing each other and he was sitting there with his guitar. Kurt climbed onto the stage and took the other seat. They smiled at each other as Noah tuned the guitar. Neither boy noticed ten other members of New Directions sneaking into the auditorium from various entrances. Nor did they notice the teacher hiding just off stage in the shadows.

Noah flexed his shoulders and sat up straighter. "Are you ready? I know you know the words, but I messed with the arrangement. You sing the first verse, then I'll sing my part and then we'll go back for the second verse, okay."

"Sure, Noah." Kurt smiled tenderly at him.

Noah began to play and Kurt started to sing…

_This time, this place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_**Just one chance, Just one breath**_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_[Chorus 1]_

_**That I love you**_

_I have loved you all along_

_**And I miss you**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_[Instrumental break, guitar riff changes slightly]_

**Prison gates won't open for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

_Come please I'm callin'_

**And oh I scream for you**

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus 2]_

_Show me what it's like_

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_**Say it for me, Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh, I scream for you**

_Come please I'm callin'_

**And all I need from you**

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Instrumental break, guitar riff changes back]_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_[Chorus 1]_

_**That I love you**_

_I have loved you all along_

_**And I miss you**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_[Instrumental ending]_

When the song ended, Noah sat his guitar down and pulled Kurt from his stool. He wiped the smaller boy's tears away and gathered him into his arms.

"Love you, Kurt." Noah whispered before his lips covered Kurt's.

Kurt pulled back slightly, "Love you, Noah," before he pulled Noah back into the best kiss he had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Drum roll please… just kidding! **_

_**Well this is the first piece by request and it goes out the talented and sweet **_**Kurtofsky4eva**_**. I hope you like what I did for your songs. **_

_**Also, this is a two-part story because it tied in with a song I wanted to do anyway. Enjoy.***_

Friends since high school, David Karofsky and Noah Puckerman sat in their usual seats at the bar after work. They usually met up at Scandals a couple of nights a week to grab a few cold ones before heading home. It was a good way to release stress.

David decided against college after, _the_ _incident _(of which they do not speak), put him back an entire semester. He graduated with his high school diploma; it just took him a full session of summer school to get it done. At that point, he was fed up with school and there was no way he was going to college, no matter how much Kurt bitched at him.

So Dave joined the fire department. He worked his way up the ranks and now, six years later, was up for captain. This might not seem like a huge accomplishment to some, but to Dave it was everything. He had a job he loved and felt good about; who wouldn't feel good about saving people on a regular basis? And yes, it probably fueled his white-knight complex, or whatever the hell Kurt called it, but so what. He made more than enough money to support his family. He had a good relationship with his father. He could proudly look Burt in the eye, and he had great friends. Not bad for a kid that was so scared of coming out of the closet he almost off'ed himself. Life was good.

Noah, on the other hand, tried the whole college thing. He really did. It just wasn't for him, there were too many distractions. Kurt had been so pissed when Noah announced he was quitting school that Kurt even brought out the tears. Not the "I'm so disappointed, Noah" tears, or the "I'm so frustrated with you, Noah" tears, but the honest-to-god "You're breaking my heart, Noah" tears. Noah still swears to this day Kurt learned those from Noah's ma. Those two had been thick as thieves for years.

Instead, Noah goofed off for a couple of weeks until one day he was at the store and a kid started to choke on some candy. Some guy just rushed over and did some sort of maneuver (he later learned that it was Heimlich Maneuver) and saved the kid's life. It turns out Mr-Good-Samaritan was an EMT. Noah found his calling and decided this was what he wanted to do with his life. It also turned out that he needed to take some classes to get his certification, but at least he wasn't stuck in some boring-ass English class.

Noah loved his job on the days when they were able to save someone, but other days… well, they took a toll. However, he made good money so he could afford all the "amenities of life" (as he was told repeatedly). He was able to help his mom, financially, when she needed it, and he even put money away for Beth and Sarah to go to college.

As the two sat together, both on their third round, a song came on the jukebox.

"Oh my God, Puck! It's that song Fancy did when he was a Cheerio, remember? With Mercy?"

"How the fuck would I forget that? I had a fuckin' hard-on for two damn days! Plus, he was being such a bitch from that stupid diet Sylvester had him on so I couldn't even get any. Two words for you, dude: blue balls!"

Dave laughed. "I remember, I remember! You were almost as bitchy as he was." He took another swig of his beer. "Did I ever tell you this song was playing the first time I had sex with Fancy?"

"What? NO! Spill, dude, now!"

"Ya, he was helpin' me with some English paper bullshit and it came on his iPod. The minute I heard it, I got rock hard rememberin' that assembly. Thought I was gonna come in my fuckin' pants right there. Fancy, he's just sitting there typing away on his laptop, not payin' attention; I thought I was gonna die. So finally he looks over at me and he's all 'Looks like you got a problem there, Hamhock.' And I'm like 'Then maybe you should use that beautiful mouth of yours to take care of it.'"

"Holy shit, Dave. You're lucky Princess didn't rip your balls off."

"I know right!" Dave laughed. "So Fancy gets this look on his face and I'm thinking to myself 'Oh, shit.' The next thing I know he's on his knees jerkin' down my zipper. I think I blanked for a moment, but when I felt those soft, lush lips wrappin' around my cock, I was so done. That's when I found out he doesn't have a gag reflex. Greatest damn day of my whole miserable existence, at that point."

"Oh, ya! Blew my fuckin' mind when I learned that fun fact. Walked around like the fuckin' Joker my smile was so big."

They clinked beers in a toast.

"So he's goin' to town on my dick like it's the last popsicle on Earth, and I couldn't string two words together to save my life. He looks up at me and smirks. I didn't think; I just grabbed him and threw him on my bed and started pullin' clothes off. He started bitchin about his shirt and how I'm a caveman and shit and I just wanted him to shut up so I stuck my tongue down his throat. Next thing I know we're both naked and he's got this bottle of lube in his hand. I had no fuckin' clue where it came from! So he's all since it's my first time he's just gonna prep himself so he doesn't have to teach me. Blew my mind, dude. I was sitting there with Kurt Freakin' Hummel and he's got his fingers deep inside himself and all I could do is stare and drool."

"Tell me about it, dude. I love it when he gets all bossy in the bedroom like that."

Dave snorted. "You're so fuckin' whipped, dude."

"Fuck you, Dave. You're no better." Noah raised an eyebrow at him. "Just finish your story."

"Okay, okay! So when he's ready, he says 'I've been waiting a long time to fuck you Dave.' I'm like, 'What the fuck?' 'Why am I just learnin' this now?' Then he climbs into my lap and grabs my dick. All I could do was moan. He drops himself down on me and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled back into my head. He was so warm and tight and felt like he was squeezing my dick with his muscles."

"It's all those exercises Sylvester made him do. I swear half the time I didn't know if I wanted to hug that woman or punch her." Noah chuckled.

"HA! Then Fancy starts movin' faster and faster. And that mouth… dude, no words sometimes, no words. That mouth latches onto me and he starts moaning these delicious sounds. My hips arch up and I must have hit his prostate 'cause the next thing I know he is screaming my name and shooting more cum on me than I've ever seen before. That was it; I lost it. I grabbed his hips, slammed home and let go. Shit, I think I shot so hard I passed out. 'Cause the next thing I know Fancy's dropping all these little kisses and those kitten licks he does all over me and then he's got a cool cloth and he's cleaning my chest and my cock. I swear there have been a few times since then, that have come close, but that time, shit that time, will always be my favorite. All because of that fuckin' song and now I still get a damn hard-on every time I hear it." Dave looked down and laughed to himself.

They sat in silence just listening for a moment.

"Ya, his ass looked the best in that uniform. I still jerk off to that picture sometimes." Puck groaned and finished his beer.

"Naw, man, it's his lips… don't you remember? He kept licking his lips but with the microphone in the way it looked like he was licking that. My mind just kept imaging those pink, soft lips wrapped around my dick. I'm pretty sure I drooled through that whole assembly." Dave sighed and downed his beer.

"You wanna another one?" Puck asked.

"Ya, might as well. You off tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, you better be too." Puck raised his eyebrow at Dave.

"I am! I even told them not to page me. I like my balls, dude; I'm not goin' anywhere near work tomorrow." Dave grinned at him.

"Dude! Stop bringing up last year! There was nothin' I could do. How many damn times do I have to apologize?"

Dave laughed. "I know man, I know. I really felt for you though."

"Not enough to keep me off the couch though, jackass."

"Come on, Puck, you know I didn't want you there." Dave put his arm around Noah's shoulders and squeezed.

The next round appeared in front of the boys. Conversation lapsed but it was alright with them. They were close and they didn't always need to speak to get each other, they just did.

Puck started laughing.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Jukebox, listen" Noah tilted his head. "Remember this one?"

"Shit, it's _Born This Way_? Fuckin' GaGa!" Dave muttered.

Puck just laughed more. "I remember you sitting in the audience, next to Tana. You looked like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet! When Kurt took off that sweater, wearing that 'Likes Boys' t-shirt, dude, you could see your boner from space."

Dave growled. "I'm gonna push you off that stool, asshole!"

"Aww, come on, Davey. Don't be like that."

"Sure, you can be all cavalier about it! You got to dance with him on stage while he was wearing that. _And_ don't think I forgot you fuckin' grabbed his ass and kissed his neck right there in front of me, fuckwad."

"You could've joined in; we told you to. You were just too chicken shit. Don't fuckin' blame me."

"Whatever, Puck! God…" Dave groaned. "His mouth when he was singing! Every time he sings… that perfect mouth gets me every fuckin' time. The things I want to do to his mouth, ah shit!"

"Then you totally should've been back stage with us. It was the first time I let him fuck me and he rocked my world." Noah smirked at Dave.

"What? No Fucking Way! You never told me this!" Dave glared at him.

"Yup! We're back stage after the performance and everyone is headin' out and shit. I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. I was kissin' his neck and biting his collarbone like he likes. Princess has a hand full of mohawk and is grinding against me hard. I wasn't really thinkin' too much but I'm like, 'Princess, you gotta fuck me right now!' And he's like, 'Really, are you sure?' and I was all, 'Totally! Like as sure as I'll ever be!' So he flips us around and I'm face first into the wall and he's yankin' off my jeans."

"Dude, weren't you worried about someone walkin' in on you?"

"Dave, I couldn't have cared less if the whole school was there. Princess was on his knees with his tongue stuffed up my ass, rimming me like my ass had the last of his favorite Chunky Monkey ice cream. I'm surprised the school didn't fuckin' hear me; I know I was squealing like a bitch."

"Shit, that's so fuckin' hot. I can just hear it. Man!" Dave shook his head in an effort to clear it.

"Princess gets me all prepped and open and then he takes my hands and puts them on the wall above my head. He tells me to be a good boy and don't move my hands. The next thing I feel his fingers inside me searchin' until he hits my prostate. My hands come off the wall and he stops, slaps me on the ass hard and he slams my hands back on the wall. Then he gets all deep and gravely in his voice and he's like, 'I told you to keep your hands on the wall, Noah. Not gonna tell you again.' All I could do was nod and moan. He works his fingers back inside and I swear I'm gonna cum right there all over the wall. He tells me I'm not allowed to cum until he says I can. Dude, total mind fuck! I can't even tell you all the sensations I was fuckin' feelin' they were so intense."

"I love it when he gets like that," Dave croaked.

Puck looked at Dave's eyes which were totally blown with lust. "I know, right!"

"Anyway, so I'm thinkin' my mind has left the buildin' when he whispers in my ear that he thinks I'm ready to take it now and isn't that the hottest fuckin' thing coming out of Princess' mouth? He starts to push inside agonizingly slowly and I'm just like, 'Do it already!' I must have said something out loud because he stops and grabs my hair then he's in my ear and he's tellin' me, 'Don't rush this, Noah. I want to fuck you so hard you feel me for days, but I don't want to hurt you.' Then I'm thinkin' THAT'S the hottest fuckin' thing Princess has ever said. He goes back to pushin' in slowly and I'm trying not to lean back and tryin' not to move my fuckin' hands and desperate for some friction on my dick. Shit was crazy, but crazy good. So when he's all the way inside he kisses my neck and he's all, 'Good boy, Noah, good boy.' At this point I would've barked at the moon if he would just get on with fuckin' me. He always makes me feel so desperate."

"I hear ya, brother, I hear ya."

"Princess starts this slow tempo, in and out, in and out but it's not working for me and I know I whined and begged, but he wouldn't fuckin' speed up. So I do the only thing I can do and that's shove my ass back at him on his next forward push and he groans so loud and my body's shaking and shit. Then he finally speeds up. When he's just about to shoot his shit he reaches around, grabs my cock, and tells me to cum for him. I did too - a lot. Then I feel him cummin' inside me and I swear I shot another load right then and there."

"Shit, Puck! Fuck!" Dave was getting a little out of breath.

"Calm down, calm down. Princess had that effect on a lot of people." Puck patted Dave's shoulder. Then he giggled, "Remember when we competed against that all boys' school?"

Dave just grunted and took another pull from his beer.

"Now what the hell was that curly-haired hobbit freaks name? Remember he tried to hit on Kurt backstage?"

"Who knows? Who fuckin' cares? It was probably something stupid." Dave chuckled. "I remember Tana texting me, '911' and getting back stage to find you holding him off the ground by his throat while he turned blue! Fuckin' hysterical."

"He tried to make the moves on Princess. I wasn't havin' it. I told him to get lost, but he kept comin'."

"Ya, the stupid shit didn't know you were serious until he was suspended two feet off the ground." Dave laughed so hard he almost spilled his beer.

Puck grinned. "I almost got away with it too."

"Bullshit! Fancy was so fuckin' worked up. I don't think I've ever seen Kurt that mad and I've pushed his buttons enough to know."

"That's true, you do… but he was pissed that night." Puck winced at the memory.

"He was goin' on and on about you using your fists instead of your brains… I'm pretty sure he missed Tana's comment about that." Dave was still chuckling.

"No, he heard it. After he bitched me out, he turned on her. You had already escorted sir-dorks-a-lot out the door. Princess said something about me and you being best friends with Tana and how _he_ would never let Brittany get into the stupid shit _we_ did and that if _she_ was a real friend _she_ would stop us once in awhile. Shocking thing is it actually shut her up and left an impression. She always told on us after that, remember?"

"Is that why?" Dave asked. "I could never figure out why she turned turncoat."

Puck looked at Dave. "Remember the first time the three of us had sex together?"

Dave nodded. "Oh ya! That was the night we were here, right? Celebrating Regionals or some shit?"

"Uh huh. 'Member that guy that was hittin' on you? He kept callin' you 'Cubby.' I thought Princess was gonna rip his eyeballs out."

"Woulda been a shame, dude had amazing eyes. Beautiful, bright green. Looked like sex on a stick. And his name was Sebastian."

Puck laughed loudly. "Dude, Princess would have your balls if he heard that!"

"Shut up. He was gorgeous, you have to admit that. No one's better than Fancy, but he came pretty damn close. And he smelled fuckin' amazin'."

"Ya, the boy was hot. I'll give you that. He knew how to move too. I remember him comin' up behind you when we were dancin' and he was puttin' all the moves on you." Puck chuckled.

"I can honestly say, if I wasn't so damn head over heels in love with Fancy, I woulda took that boy home and fucked the shit outta him."

"But… we totally reaped the bennies on it though. Princess was so worked up. I'm surprised we made it back to Casa de Hummel. I thought I was gonna wreck the truck when Princess threw himself on the floorboard between your legs and started his boa impression on your cock."

"It was awesome, dude!" Dave grinned.

"The best part was when we got home and you put him over your shoulder and carried him inside. Dude, you were losin' your jeans half up the drive. I remember thinkin' I hope to fuck Burt doesn't wake up and catch us. Then I started thinkin' I hope Finn does 'cause it would serve him right for being such a dick to Rach."

"True, true." Dave took another drink from his beer. "I think my dick woulda retreated into my intestines if Burt had woke up though."

"But that night was so worth it! Every fuckin' time I hear or see a train, I flash back to that night. I'm pretty sure that's why Princess bought me a train set for Christm-auka."

"Naw, man. That was me. I could see your eyes glaze over and your breathin' speed up whenever someone said anythin' about a train. So I told Fancy and that's what we got you. It's why I always play that Johnny Cash song whenever you have a bad day at work."

Puck looked at Dave with big hazel eyes. A sly smile spread across his face. "Dude!" He breathed. "This is why I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course you do! How could you not?" Dave smiled at Puck then bumped shoulders with him. "I love you too, goofball."

They drank in silence for a few minutes. Dave looked over at the other end of the bar.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if we can get in a game of pool. You gonna play, right?" Dave asked.

"Ya, sure. I'm gonna finish my beer and then I'll be over."

"S'cool"


	3. Chapter 3

_***Here we have part 2… still for **_**Kurtofsky4eva**_*****_

Puck sat and nursed his beer. He was a little lost in his thoughts when someone started to speak to him. He looked up to find two young twinks sitting in the seats next to him.

"Hi, I'm Bobby and this is my twin brother Billy." He held out his hand to Puck.

Noah shook his hand and nodded to the other guy. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Puck."

"Puck? That's an unusual name," Billy commented.

"It's a nickname, but that's what everyone calls me." He smiled and took a swig of beer.

"So," Bobby started, "My brother and I are looking for some fun tonight and we were wondering if you would be interested."

Noah almost choked on his beer. As it was he had to wipe his mouth on his tee shirt before he looked over at the, well, boys really. He wasn't entirely convinced they weren't underage; they looked so young.

"Boys, at the risk of sounding like an old man, which I am compared to you, but back in the day I woulda took you up on your offer in heartbeat. I woulda had you both naked and bent over the sink in the bathroom faster than you could say my name. However, I'm not the same guy I used to be, and while I know I could rock your world, I also know I shouldn't. That may be a first for me. So I'm gonna say thank you. It's been flattering, but I gotta go."

Puck smiled, tipped his beer at the boys, and sauntered in the direction Dave had disappeared. He chuckled to himself the whole way. _Once a sex-shark always a sex-shark_ he thought to himself.

When Noah finally located Dave over at the pool tables he was still grinning.

"Why do you look like you beat Finn at something and got a blow job at the same time?" Dave asked.

"Dude, I still got it! The sex-shark is still numero uno in Twinkie Land. You see those two boys back at the bar? They just propositioned yours truly for a threeway. I turned them down, of course, because I'm happily spoken for, but fuck it was good just being asked!" Puck was still smiling that shit-eating grin.

"Oh Lord, are they blind?" Dave looked back at the bar and laughed. "No, even better, they're what fifteen, sixteen tops! They probably hit on you because they figured your old ass couldn't do any harm." Dave was cracking up at this point.

"Fuck you, dude! You're just jealous they didn't hit on you." Puck stuck his tongue out.

Dave moved in really close to Puck and whispered in his ear. "If you need something to do with your tongue, I'm sure I can come up with something." He smacked Noah on the ass as he moved away.

Puck breath caught and he glared at Dave. "You're an ass!" he hissed.

Dave just laughed at him. "And you're too easy."

"Whatever, _Hamhock_."

"Nice try, _Noah_."

"Dude, _you_ don't call me Noah!"

"Well, _you_ don't call me Hamhock!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Hey ladies, if you're done lickin' each other's egos, we gonna play some pool or what?" Some guy in biker gear was looking back and forth between Dave and Puck.

Puck didn't like the guy's tone at all and Dave could tell he was gettin' pissed off.

"Ya, ya… keep your chaps on, we're playin'." Dave spoke before Puck could say something smart-ass.

Dave should have known better though. He should have dragged Puck away from the tables. He knew Puck like the back of his hand. So when the biker dude smarted off that first time, Dave should have made Puck leave. But he didn't.

Instead, they started to play pool. Every shot Puck made turned into another snarky comment on everything from the guy's clothing, to his facial hair, to his lumberjack looking friend. Dave could feel the tension. It didn't help that lumberjack guy had another friend with him who also looked like a lumberjack. Honestly, where the hell did these guys come from? Was there a Brawny paper towel commercial being filmed in town?

It didn't take long for Puck to clear the table. This just caused more trouble. Now the guys wanted a rematch and while Dave was politely declining, there was Puck telling the behemoth mountain men to put their money where their mouths were.

This was bad, really bad. Dave could feel the hair on the back of his next standing up. He also felt really guilty. He was just joking with Puck about the old man thing; he didn't mean for Puck to get riled up, and he never intended to turn Puck lose on three guys twice Dave's size. Dave would give his right arm for his buddy Azimo right now; at least it would make the impending fight fairer. Dave knew, as sure as Fancy knew every word to Wicked, that this was headed for a fight.

Then Puck started being a bigger asshole. He was shooting one-handed; he was shooting with the stick behind his back, and he even made a shot with his eyes closed. Dave was slightly impressed but it was kind of old hat by now. Whenever the EMTs had downtime between calls, they always hung out at the fire house, and it always led to games and showing off between both groups. So Dave knew how good Puck was; the problem was these guys didn't and they had money riding on this game.

Suddenly the game was over and the three gorillas were yelling and shoving Puck. Apparently while Dave was rolling his eyes for the millionth time, Puck sank the eight ball on a banked shot. The hillbillies were yelling that he didn't call a bank shot and Puck was insulting their mother and goats.

Biker Dude threw the first punch, which sent Puck stumbling back a step or two. Dave was awed. That hit looked like it should have done more, but Puck was right back in it. When Mountain Man grabbed Puck from behind in a choke hold, Dave broke the pool cue over the guys back and down he went. Two more to go. Puck was rolling around on the ground with Brawny Guy when Biker Dude came for Dave.

Dave punched the wannabe Village People singer in the face and sent him sprawling over the pool table. He then promptly followed that punch with a chair which he broke over the guy's head. All the while, Puck and Brawny Guy are rolling around on the floor. The guy gets on top on Puck, pinning him to the floor with his knees. Dave could see Puck's glazed look. The combination of several beers and a few too many punches were starting to become too much.

"Hey!" Dave called out.

When the guy turns toward Dave, Dave kicks him in the ribs, effectively knocking him off Puck. Dave scoops Puck up by the back of the shirt and shoves him against the wall before the guy can get at him again. Dave throws a punch to the gut that leaves the guy gasping for breath.

A shrill whistle pierces the air and just about everyone's eardrums, in the bar. Absolute silence follows. Someone even cut off the jukebox but Dave had no clue when that happened or who had done it.

Dave hears Puck's groan. "Oh, Shit! We are so dead!"

Dave looks at Puck, taking in the ripped shirt, the busted lip, and the beginning of a black eye. He runs his fingers through his own hair only to come away with blood on his hand. Unknown to him until that moment, there was a gash on the top of his head and he really hoped it wouldn't need stitches.

Dave finally looked in the direction the whistle came from and there stood Finn. "Ah, Fuck!"

Finn, or Sheriff Hudson, as everyone else called him, looked at Dave and Puck and shook his head slowly. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. It was obvious that he was literally counting to ten in his head.

"It's not what it…" Puck started, but Finn cut him off.

"Don't! Don't fuckin' start Puck. I mean it! You know he sent me here, right? You know what tomorrow is, right?" Finn was starting to get worked up as he glared daggers at Puck.

Dave stepped in front of Puck, while holding his hands up. "Come on, Finn. We didn't…"

Finn cut Dave off too. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. DAVE!" Finn was really bellowing now.

It was a little surprising when the local, soft-spoken Sheriff raised his voice. He didn't do it often and he was usually so sweet that people forget that Finn could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you two fuckwads up in jail?"

"Well…" Puck started.

"It was a rhetorical question, you asshole! I know why; I always know why! You're both two of the luckiest sons-of-bitches in the world right now. Don't push me."

Finn turned to Andrew, the bartender, "I'm gonna radio for someone to come get the other three. I'll take dumb and dumber with me and tell Scott the dynamic dickheads will cover all the damage to this place."

"No problem, Finn. Scott's on vacation until next week, but he usually calls in every other day. I'll let him know." Andrew ran his fingers through his hair and looked around.

The damage to the bar wasn't too bad. It was mostly centralized by the pool tables. One table would need to be re-felted, and a cue replaced along with some chairs. Otherwise it was just some broken glass and spilled drinks, oh, and blood, but nothing a mop wouldn't fix. Scott was the owner of Scandals and he was normally pretty mellow about these things, unlike Finn. Dave was certain it wouldn't cost too much. He and Puck could afford it.

The cost wasn't what was worrying Dave; it also wasn't the reason Puck was doing his impression of a kicked dog and shuffling his feet. It was a little heartbreaking to see Puck like this. Dave was pretty sure they were in for it when they got home. It was also safe to say Puck tended to screw up more than Dave did so he was usually in more trouble. However, Dave was the one who had wanted to play pool, and Dave was the one who had egged Puck on so Dave was going to fall on his sword for this one. He didn't think he could handle seeing how devastated Puck would be if he had to bear the brunt of the anger waiting for them.

The boys followed Finn out of the bar, waiting patiently as he called for backup to remove the other combatants, and dug some towels and water bottles out of the trunk of his cruiser.

Finn threw the towels and water at Dave. Puck hadn't even looked at anything but the ground starting when Finn had first yelled at him. Dave could just imagine what was going through Puck's mind right then. So he tended to Puck first.

"Hey, come on, buddy. Look at me please." Dave gently tipped Puck's head up.

Puck's eyes were bright with tears that he was fighting to keep back. Dave opened a water bottle and poured half onto one of towels. He started to clean the blood from Puck's lip.

"Sorry if this hurts." Dave was trying to be as gentle as he could. "Don't cry, Puck, please. I hate it when you cry." Dave was whispering now.

"Puckzilla doesn't cry," Puck stuttered over a ragged breath.

"That's right; he doesn't. And he has awesome guns and went total badass tonight. Very impressive!" Dave smiled at him.

Dave finished cleaning Puck up the best he could. "There… pretty as ever." He winked at Puck.

Puck grabbed the towel from Dave's hand and pulled Dave's head down so he could look at the gash.

"S'not deep, no stitches. Gonna hurt like hell tomorrow, though," Puck grumbled. Then he lays his head on Dave's shoulder. "Thanks big guy."

Dave wrapped his arms around Puck gently and kissed his temple.

Finn cleared his throat. "Are you two alright? I mean, do I need to stop off at the ER?"

Dave looked back at him, "No, we're good. Nothing a hot shower, some aspirin, and an ice pack won't fix."

Finn just nodded. "Let's get you two home."

The three boys climbed in the car and took off. Puck didn't let go of Dave's hand the whole way, in fact, as they got closer to the house Puck squeezed more tightly. This just reinforced Dave's determination to take the blame for that evening. Anything was better than seeing Puck like this.

Finn's phone rang and even though he shouldn't have, he answered it. "Hudson." He listened for a moment. "Yes, dad, I have them. I'm bringing them home, now."

"Shit" Puck whispered.

Dave just held him tighter, dropping small kisses on his head. He didn't like the tension in Puck's body. It wasn't like anyone beat the guy, although that wasn't evident from his behavior just then, it was more that he couldn't stand to disappoint anyone. All this stemmed from early childhood. Puck's mind was a therapist's playground. Everything from early childhood father issues, to teen pregnancy, to adoption, to coming out and the list went on and on. Puck was sensitive about disappointing others, but no one ranked higher than what he would face at home.

A few minutes later, Finn pulled up in front of the beautiful two-story house, well, three counting the basement/dance studio Dave and Puck had built. Dave opened his door and pulled Puck out with him. He turned to Finn who was just standing by the driver's side door.

"You comin' in?" Dave asked.

"No." Finn was still pissed.

Puck sort of squeaked at that.

"I haven't told anyone anything, Dave. I refuse to be the one to bust that bubble. You two need to get your shit together and if you can't do it for yourselves or each other then do it for them." Finn jerked his head toward the front door before getting back in his car and driving away.

Dave took a deep breath and started up the driveway with Puck. He got to the front steps when the door opened.

"Are you two okay?" Dave could hear the fear and the worry.

Dave took a deep breath, "We're fine Fancy. Just throwin' back a couple of beers, talkin' a little smack, no biggie. It was a small fight. I just let it get a little out of hand is all. Totally my fault, babe."

"Noah, honey?" Kurt put his hand on Noah's cheek and wiped away a tear.

When Noah looked up Kurt's breath caught and his eyes went wide. He looked from Noah to Dave and then back. Something in Noah's eyes hurt Kurt's heart. Kurt would ask Dave for the details later. Then Kurt nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Noah's waist.

"I'm so glad you're home. I love you, both of you." Kurt smiled at Dave and Dave knew everything was going to be fine. "Now, let's get you inside and cleaned up. Big day tomorrow, you know, we're finally bringing home our babies."

**AN: **_** I don't want to ruin the stories by telling you the songs upfront. I think it's fun when I am reading other people's stories and I get to guess the songs. I also think it sometimes can give away the storyline. So… that being said, Part 1 featured '4 Minutes' and 'Born This Way' and Part 2 was inspired by 'As Good As I Once Was' by Toby Keith. All three are great songs; you should check them out if you haven't heard them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***For **_**John Anthony**_**, beautiful song… Thank you***_

I am standing with my brother, Mark, my sister, Beth, and our papa when papa begins to shuffle forward. At eighty, my papa, Kurt is still a beautiful man. He still has the same pale skin, the same full lips that always hold a smile, and the same piercing eyes that change colors. However, because time is time, he doesn't walk very well and he has a perpetual shake to his hands. To me he is still one the greatest men I have ever known.

Beth squeezes my hand and wipes at my tears. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" she whispers.

Since I'm the baby, Beth and Mark constantly ask me this and normally I would say 'yes' or something smart-ass. A trait my papa says I learned from my daddy and my Aunt Tana. I can't even manage that today, not today, so I just shake my head 'no' and squeeze her hand back. My brother's strong arms wrap around my shoulder and he kisses my temple. I lean into him and give him a watery smile. He looks so much like our daddy that it breaks my heart to look at him.

Mark whispers, "I love you, Lizzie."

My breath catches and I can't find my voice. I look back toward our papa. He has reached the front of the room and is standing with his head bowed. I can see his knuckles are white as he grips the wood in front of him tightly.

Then I hear his voice. Papa has an amazing voice. Daddy always said that papa's voice was a gift from the angels and that we should be in awe of that glorious sound. I agree with daddy completely. I begin to take a step forward, but Mark holds me in place.

"Let him, Lizzie, just listen…"

My papa's voice rises, sounding stronger than it has in a long, long time…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

As my papa's voice fades, I look at my siblings and they are both crying softly. Our papa sways on his feet and then I watch him pitch forward. We all react at once. I had automatically started to move toward him as soon as I saw how shaky he had become. However, my brother moves just a little bit faster and brushes past me, catching our papa just before he hits the ground. Meanwhile, Beth places a stabilizing hand under my arm to help me regain my own balance.

I hear papa mumble before he loses consciousness, "I love you, Noah. I'll be there soon."

**AN: The song is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. One of the most beautiful and saddest songs I've ever heard. Damn, Amy Lee can sing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**** This song is for the wonderful **_**JasonDragon64**_**– thank you for suggesting such a great song. ****_

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me, I know  
But I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
_

"Babe, where are you?"

"In here, Noah. I'm cleanin' up." I wiped at the tears that were mixing with the slushy running down my face.

Noah stopped short and stared at me. "What the fuck happened?"

"Same thing, different day. On a news front, there's a new kid on the hockey team, some transfer student. We've met, as you can see." I tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

"Noah, I've tried to tone it down. I mean I'm trying to tone it down. I've been wearing the least offensive items in my wardrobe for GaGa's sake! I just don't know what else to do sometimes." I hung my head and took a deep breath. I hated letting these Neanderthals get to me.

I felt Noah's arms wrap around me. His magnificent chest pressed against my back. He placed small kisses to my neck and my temple. I always felt so safe in his arms.

"Angel face, listen to me, please. Fuck those losers. They can't see how sweet and wonderful you are 'cause they're too blinded by their own insecurities. I know. I used to be like them, remember? But then you showed me something I've never had before: unconditional love. I don't want you to change for those fuckwads. I love you just the way you are."

Noah kissed me again and helped me out of my shirt. I leaned over the sink to clean up my sticky chest and arms. Noah handed me a towel from my bag and waited while I dried off. Then he helped me put on a fresh shirt.

Lucky for me the guy had bad aim so it didn't get in my hair or on my pants. The shirt was probably a lost cause, but honestly, I didn't like it that much anyway. By the time I was ready to face the rest of my day the bell was ringing for lunch.

Noah grabbed my bag for me and took my hand. "Come on babe, let's go get you a salad or some shit. It's Friday so maybe there'll actually be something good."

I laughed, because that's just what Noah always did for me: he made me laugh and forget, at least for a little while.

_Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one_

Saturday afternoon Noah showed up at my house with a beautiful bouquet of lilies and candy. I raised my eyebrow at him as I took the flowers.

"I hate to see you cry, princess. I hoped these flowers would cheer you up. Plus, I thought we could watch a movie, you know, whatever you want."

"Really, whatever I want to watch? You're fine with that?"

"Yup, that's why I brought the candy. It'll give me somethin' to do while we watch."

I snorted. "I'll give you somethin' to do while we watch," I mumbled.

Noah's eyes went wide and that stunning smile I loved so much appeared. Typical. My boyfriend really was just too easy to sidetrack. I almost envied his ability to switch gears so easily.

We settled on the couch with _Moulin Rouge_ starting up. I kept waiting for Noah to complain but he never said a word.

I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me. "Thank you, Noah."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, babe."

I looked up at him and smiled. I ran the back of my hand down his cheek before cupping his face and bringing him down for a kiss. The feel of his lips on mine, so strong and warm, made me sigh. His tongue invaded my mouth. I loved Noah's tongue. Every time it comes into contact with any part of my body my brain leaves the building.

"Babe, are we gonna watch this movie or go downstairs? I can't have you kissin' me like that and watch." His words and breath ghosted across my eyelids and my cheek.

I giggled. "Okay, I'll behave. We'll watch the movie, and then go downstairs."

Noah just groaned and pulled me more tightly into his side. It was my absolute favorite place to be.

After the movie, I heard Noah's tummy grumbling. I chuckled to myself.

"Honey, are you hungry? I can make you some lunch."

"I can do it, princess. You don't have to mother me."

"I like to mother you, Noah, sometimes anyway. You mother me too." I hit his arm lightly and headed into the kitchen. I knew he would follow me.

Noah sat down at the table and watched me. I could feel his eyes on me just as surely as if it were his hands. It was an intoxicating feeling. Everything about this gorgeous man appealed to me and called to my spirit. He always brought out these sides of me, which I didn't always recognize myself.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna sing? You know, for Schue's assignment this week."

"Not really. What about you, Noah?"

"Well, the assignment is to sing a song about yourself… I thought about Motley Crue's 'Bastard' or Ozzy and Motorhead's 'Hellraiser' but I'm not really sure."

"Noah Elijah Puckerman! You are not a bastard and 'Hellraiser' is a ghastly song. There are much better choices out there."

"Calm down, babe. No need to go mega-bitch on me. I was kiddin'. I'm still searchin' for something." Noah's laugh was musical all on its own. Right after his moans, his laugh was my second favorite sound.

I brought his sandwich to the table and crawled into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his ear.

"Don't call me a bitch, baby. Only when we're in bed." I ran my tongue around the earlobe before taking a small bite.

"Christ princess! You're tryin' to kill me here. I'm as hard as a rock."

I smiled and kissed his temple. "Eat your sandwich, and then meet me downstairs. I'll make sure to kiss it and make it all better."

_I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a Child I'm a Mother  
I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way_

On Monday, I wore my usual fabulous clothes and Noah smiled so brightly at me it made my heart hurt. That boy made me feel all my emotions in extremes. Everything felt more. I had no other way to explain it, just more.

Noah had a slushy in his hand as I neared my locker.

"Here babe, your favorite, cherry." He took a sip before handing it to me.

I took a small sip and smiled at him. He never failed to surprise me. Then Noah leaned in and kissed me, running his tongue along my lips, before plunging into my mouth.

"Yup, definitely my favorite flavor. Cherry Princess." He smirked at me.

All I could do was laugh and shake my head. What this man did to me was so addictive. I handed him back the drink as I changed out the books I would need for my morning classes.

Just as I was closing my locker, Noah pushed the cup into my hand. "Hold this princess."

The next thing I knew Noah had the kid who doused me last week against the wall. The kid was dangling about a foot off the ground, making these awful squeaky noises.

"I hear you threw a slushy at my boyfriend last week, kid." Noah indicated my way with the tilt of his head.

The kid looked at me; his eyes went wider than I'd ever seen anyone's eyes go before. He kept looking at Noah, then back at me, and then back to Noah. It was actually comical.

Dave came up next to me with his beret in hand. "What's Puck doing, Fancy?"

Before I could answer Noah growled at the kid and slammed him into the wall again. "Karofsky, this newbie needs a lesson in manners. You take care of it or I will. If this piece of shit throws another slushy at my boyfriend, there won't be anyone strong enough to protect him."

Noah let the kid slide to the floor in a heap. Even though I was against violence and I really wished Noah would find alternative ways to resolve things, my body responded to him in every way. I was just about panting as he straightened his shirt, which had risen up.

"Is that true, Fancy? This kid slushied you?" Dave asked me.

"Yes, David. Last week, but I'm fine, really. If he would kindly just refrain from doing it again, I'd be fine." I smiled at Dave.

"Ya, uh-huh, I'll get right on that." Dave mock saluted me and then Puck. He grabbed the kid up and dragged him toward the office. I could see the guy "accidentally" hit the wall a couple of times on the way down the hall.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to my boyfriend. I handed him the drink. "Here." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I whispered.

He grinned that shy smile he always used to get out of trouble all the time. "Any time, babe. That's what I'm here for, to be your strong man."

_So take me as I am  
This may mean, you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a Child I'm a Mother  
I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm Your Hell I'm Your Dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You Know, you wouldn't want it any other way_

Wednesday had rolled around and I was feeling kind of giddy. I thought I had found the perfect song to sing that day. It fit me perfectly and I knew Noah would love it. I spoke with Mr. Schue earlier that morning to clear the song with him because of the language.

I was pacing in the choir room waiting for everyone to arrive. When Noah arrived I took his hand and led him to a chair in the front row. This song might have been about me, but I was singing it for him too. Most of the feelings this song evoked in me were directly in connection to our relationship. So it was more than just about me; it was for my beloved Noah too.

I had asked to go first, so when the music started it only took a few chords before Noah's eyes lit up and he knew what song I had picked. He smirked and licked his lips. My breath caught as I started to sing.

_Just when you think  
You got me  
Figured out the seasons already changin'  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to sing me_

I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a Child I'm a Mother  
I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your Hell I'm your Dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

Throughout the song, Noah's eyes had been growing darker, sexier. The love and lust was evident on his face as I danced around for him. I had pretty much forgotten everyone else in the room at this point. I was practically panting like a marathon runner by the time I got to the final verse.

I dropped to my knees and crawled to Noah while I sang. My skin was on fire and I couldn't focus on anything but him. His eyes narrowed and tracked my every movement.

_I'm a Bitch, I'm Tease  
I'm a Goddess on my knees  
When you hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
you know I wouldn't want it any other way_

As the song ended, Noah surprised me by jumping to his feet and grabbing me off the floor.

"Later, Mr. Schue," he grunted as he chucked me over his shoulder and strode out the door.

All I could do was wave to Mercedes to indicate my bag in the corner before we were completely out of the room.

I asked as innocently as possible, "Where're we goin', Noah?"

"Don't even go there princess. WE'RE. GOING. HOME. RIGHT. NOW."

"Yes dear." I smiled to myself. It was good to be me some days, really good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**** For Roxanne ****_

It's my six-month anniversary and I have a whole evening planned. First, I have to get rid of Finn for the night. The dude cockblocks me more than Mr. H does. At least Mr. H has a reason; I'm not sure what the hell Finn's deal is. It's starting to get on my nerves.

Anyway, I got Berry to help me. As soon as I told her my plans she totally jumped on board. I have to give the little diva major props. She convinced the big goon that they needed a night out with the works: dinner, movie, and alone time. Good for her… well, actually, good for me.

Earlier today I went to the grocery store and picked up everything I need to make Kurt a full three-course meal. I know how much my princess loves his salads. I'm going with salmon for the entrée 'cause he's always counting calories (although I have no fuckin' clue why). I mean the fattest thing on my boy is his cock and let's face it, no diet in the world is gonna change that (I hope). I'm even serving up my nana's fabulous chocolate cake for dessert. I wonder if Princess will let me eat my cake off his body?

First things first, after I shove Finn out the damn door, I set the table. Flowers in the center, only lilies for my princess, and candles. I had to Google the proper way to set a table just so I got it right. I even picked out linen napkins. I tried to fold them into one of those stupid designs but I couldn't seem to get it right, so fuck it, I'm just gonna fold them.

I know how Kurt is about alcohol so I bought a bottle of that sparkling cider shit he likes. Personally, I'd rather have a beer, but whatever.

Once the table is set, I start on the salad, using two different types of lettuce. Mercy told me to get Romaine and some other shit I can't pronounce. I had to get the guy at the store to help me. Dude looked at me like I was crazy. Who knew I was standing right in front of the damn display? Like I buy this shit on a regular basis. I include fresh tomatoes, cucumbers, and olives. Mercy also told me to get carrots; my princess likes carrots in his salad. I wasn't about to peel the fuckers, so I bought the already shredded ones. I hope they taste the same. I had to go back inside the store because I forgot the damn dressing he likes, some sort of Balsamic Vinegar shit. It tasted like crap when I tried it, but whatever; this dinner is for Kurt.

Last night I made the cake and frosted it this morning before school. I had to threaten my sister, Sarah, with Total Barbie Annihilation if there was so much as one smidge of cake missing. She laughed at me and asked if Kurt knew what an asshole he was dating. I assured her he did, but the more I think about it, the more I think she insulted me. I just can't be sure. Sometimes my sister channels her inner Kurt and I start to feel like I'm trapped in Finn's body. Of course, Kurt thinks she's just the most adorable thing. They both drive me meshuggina sometimes.

I look at the clock; Mercy should be bringing Kurt home in a little while. It's time for some music to set the mood. I downloaded some Usher onto my iPod. The dude's a sex-shark like me so I figure it'll just be a bonus. Most of his songs are hot as hell. The man is a musical genius _and_ if it helps me get laid, well, windfall for me!

The rice and veggies are done. I take the salmon out of the marinade which consisted of butter, lemon and a dash of white wine (which I had my mom pour so Kurt won't flip out). I coat both sides with fresh cracked black pepper before putting them in the broiler. I love Kurt's kitchen. It's really ideal for cooking. Everything is new and works perfectly. Originally, I was worried about making the salmon at my house, but then Mercy came up with the idea of cooking for Kurt at his home.

I check the time; I'm glad I'm still on schedule. I quickly run downstairs to change. I asked Santana to help me buy new jeans 'cause Kurt always bitches about my old ones. The pair I slip on are super tight and black. For a moment I worry I'm about to suffocate my junk. I have to admit they do make my ass look fantastic, not that it doesn't anyway, but even more so now. I put on a new white tank-top undershirt. Tana told me no shoes or socks, something about me cooking barefoot being sexy, but I quit listening. She rambles a lot lately, probably all the time she spends with Brit. I flex my guns in the mirror. Oh ya! I'm looking totally fuckable right now.

I rush back to the kitchen 'cause it's time to flip the fish. I'm trying not to get anything on me. I'd really like to be clean when Kurt gets home.

The fish is doing well and everything is on track so I start to relax a little. My favorite Usher song starts, 'Making Love (Into The Night)'. I'm telling you this dude is selling sex with his music. I start dancing around and singing as I move things to table. I don't notice that Kurt has arrived until I pull the fish out of the oven.

The look on his face is priceless. His eyes are full blown with lust and he keeps biting and licking his lips.

I arch my eyebrow at him. "Hi babe, Happy Anniversary."

He starts to recover. "Noah, Happy Anniversary. What's going on? Where's Finn?"

"I made us a special dinner, Princess. Frankenteen is out with Berry. We have the whole house to ourselves." I wink at him.

I put down the potholder and turn off the oven.

"Dance with me, babe."

He steps into my arms and I can't help but wrap myself around him. Kurt smells better than anything in the world. Every damn time we're this close I can't help it, I bury my nose in his hair, his neck, and his shoulder. I start to spin him around the kitchen slowly as I sing along with the song to him…

_If you ever wanna know (if you ever wanna know)  
Who I love (who I love)  
That's you (that's you), that's you (that's you)  
It's you (it's you), yes you (yes you)  
Oh and I ain't never leaving baby you gotta believe me  
You're the one I love and __**boy**__ ask who I love  
Cos that's you (that's you), that's you (that's you)  
Yes you (yes you), yeah you_

Baby I can come by and pick you up  
We'll make love into the night, it's never enough  
Oh babe I know what you like  
And I would make love to you forever and ever  
Into the night (forever and ever we'll make love into the night)

When the song ends I walk him over to his chair and hold it out for him.

"Thank you, Noah." I can see he's flushed and having trouble breathing, but in a good way.

I wink at him again. "You haven't seen anything yet, babe."

I serve the salad and fill his glass with cider.

One of the things I love most about Kurt is his smile. When he smiles at me I feel like everything I've ever done wrong is erased. I feel like the whole world is a better place just because he's smiling. When that beautiful smile is pointed at me I just feel like I could make the whole world my bitch with no problems. This is the smile he beams at me as I fill his glass and I almost get lost in it.

"Noah, this is amazing. Everything looks and smells so good."

"Thanks Kurt. I wanted to do something special, you know. I've never had a six-month anniversary before."

He leans over and kisses me softly. My blood starts to run hot and all I really wanna do is sweep everything off the table, shove him on top of the table, and bury myself balls deep in his body. The only thing holding me back is my desire to make this night something special for Kurt 'cause he deserves so much. My idea will have to wait until later.

We talk over salad about his shopping trip with Mercy and some of the hideous outfits he saw people wearing at the mall. Well, let's be honest, Kurt talks and I just nod my head at the appropriate times. Not that I don't want to take a interest in what my boyfriend is saying, it's more I don't really give a fuck what people are wearing like Kurt and Mercy do. I can think of so many better things Kurt could be doing with his mouth, but I just keep that thought to myself. I may be dumb, at times, but I'm not suicidal.

I serve dinner next and Kurt is really pleased with the menu so I'm thinking of the brownie points I'm racking up. You never know when I'm gonna need them.

"Noah, you never fail to surprise me. I didn't realize you were such a good cook."

"I got skills, babe! And not just in the bedroom." I smirk at him.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, honey, yes, you do."

I watched Kurt clear his plate. It makes me feel proud; he normally doesn't eat everything in front of him. I even refill his glass for him. More brownie points for me!

"I made dessert too. Nana's chocolate cake."

"Oh my, Noah. You went all out, huh?"

"Only the best for my princess."

Kurt offered to help me clean up, but I told him to go relax in the living room.

"Just don't go downstairs, babe. It's a surprise."

Kurt kisses me and heads into the other room. I load the dishes in the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen.

I hope he likes what I did with the bedroom. The first time we had sex it was great, but it wasn't what Kurt had envisioned for his first time. I didn't find out until a week afterward when I was playing basketball with the guys. It still pisses me the fuck off that Finn, Chang, and Artie all knew Kurt pictured his first time with flowers, candlelight, and a lot of romantic shit. I mean it's not like we did it in the car or anything, but I can admit I could have planned better. That's why Kurt's bedroom is decorated with his favorite scented candles along with three dozen roses worth of petals all over the floor and bed.

I walk into the living room and Kurt is curled up on the couch. I smile at him as I scoot in beside him. I pull him onto my lap and he wraps his arms around my neck. Making out with Kurt is another thing I love about him. His lips are softer than any of the girls, a fact he won't let me smart off about. He doesn't want to hurt their feelings, but I don't really give a shit. I don't say anything for him, not them.

"Your present isn't here yet, Noah. Our actual anniversary isn't until next week so I thought I had time."

"That's okay, babe. This weekend worked out because your parents left for Columbus to visit Carole's family and Rach was able to get Finn out of the house."

"So you're telling me we have the house to ourselves for the whole weekend?" Kurt's eyebrow rises and he looks so hot right now.

I lick my lips and it's hard to concentrate. "Well, Frankenteen will be back sometime tonight, but Mr. and Mrs. H will be gone 'til Sunday."

Kurt's eyes dilate and darken. "Noah, I think you need to take me downstairs. I have an incredible urge to peel you out of those jeans, right now."

No need to say anything else. I wrap my arms around him and lift. I was practically running down the stairs when I remembered the surprise.

"Close your eyes, babe."

I can see he wants to peek, but I keep my grip tight. I set him down at the bottom of stairs and turn him to face the room.

"Okay, open."

I'm watching his face when he opens his eyes. He takes in the candles and the flowers. When he turns to me there are tears in his eyes and one falls softly down his cheek.

"No. Why are you cryin' babe?"

"Oh, Noah. Happy tears, this is-is… well, it's perfect, just perfect."

"Really? I know you didn't get the perfect first time and this is kinda six-months too late but…"

I don't get to finish my thought because he throws his arms around me and kisses me. I lift him up and carry him to the bed, setting him down gently. I stretch out next to him and wipe away the tears with a smile.

"Thank you, Noah. I love you."

"I love you more, Kurt."

**AN: The song is Usher's "Making Love (Into The Night)"off the Raymond vs. Raymond album. I personally love everything Usher does but this song is Roxanne's favorite. Keep the requests coming… and Thank You for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**** This goes out to **_**JasonDragon64**_**by request. I hope you like it. ****_

Sam smiled as he looked through the iPod in his hand, searching for some mood music. He came across a playlist titled: European Tour. With a shrug he pushed play and placed it on the dock. He made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He heard the shower turn off so he quickly lit some candles, dropped his jeans and crawled onto the bed.

The sounds of bagpipes filled the room softly. Sam lay back and ran his hand over his abs, down his hip, and then up to his erection. He stroked himself slowly, closing his eyes and settling deeper into the mattress. When he heard the bathroom door open he smiled, but didn't open his eyes.

Sam heard the sharp intake of air indicating a startled breath.

"Wh-what are you… doin'… Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes and turned his smoky gaze on the boy. "C'mere."He held out his hand while sitting up and planting his feet on the floor.

The boy stared at him for a moment before shuffling forward. He looked partly scared and partly aroused.

When he was close enough Sam linked their fingers together and tugged at the boy until he was standing between Sam's legs. The boy was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. His hair was still wet from the shower and Sam could see the drops of water as they slide sensually down the boy's neck and onto his chest.

Sam licked his lips while his eyes tracked the water's path. He wanted to trace that path with his tongue so he stood and lifted the undershirt up and off the boy. Sam smiled at him before bending his head to a particular drop that had landed on the boy's pectoral. Sam laved at the spot before running his tongue up the boy's neck. He smelled like soap and spice and something entirely male. Sam didn't know smells could turn him on, but there was a sharp tinge of lust that traveled from his nose straight to his cock.

He gripped the boy's head in his hands and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Sam ran his tongue along the boy's lips seeking entry. The other boy groaned low as he opened his mouth to Sam. He returned Sam's kiss fiercely, like it was the last kiss he was ever going to get. Their hands explored each other's chest as their mouths continued to fuse together. The other boy pulled away first.

His eyes searched Sam's before he whispered, "What are we doing?"

"Shhh. I want this, with you." Sam could feel the other boy's erection straining against his thigh. "I know you want me too. Relax."

"But, you're not gay." The boy's eyebrows came together as he turned his confused gaze on Sam.

"I don't need to be to have this with you, but if you want to stop we will." Sam let his arms fall to his side.

"No! I mean, no I don't wanna stop. I'm just feelin' a little confused. I-I've wanted this with you…" His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

Sam took the opportunity to kiss the boy again. This time he started with both of the boy's eyes, then down his cheek and finally along his jaw. He ran his tongue along the boy's lip, again, before taking it into his mouth and nibbling. He could feel the boy shiver so he pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around the muscular back. The boy's skin felt like silk under his fingertips. Sam groaned as he felt small hands on his own back and shoulders. Then suddenly those soft hands were kneading his muscles, driving Sam's euphoria up to another level.

The level of comfort Sam was experiencing was blowing his mind. He wanted to feel and taste everything right now, all at once, but he didn't want to scare the beautiful boy in his arms. Sam pulled away from the kiss and smiled. Then he dropped to his knees while reaching for the boy's sweats, taking them with him as he landed on the floor.

Sam marveled at the exposed flesh before him. This boy was thicker than Sam, but not as long. Sam used his hands to explore every inch of the body before him. From the boy's chest to his knees, Sam couldn't stop touching. When he finally wrapped his hand around the boy's straining erection, a loud moan escaped the boy's mouth. This made Sam smile even more.

Feeling empowered by the sounds, Sam leaned in and rubbed his nose and cheek into the boy's hip. Then he dragged his cheek across warm flesh until he reached the pelvic bone. Sam inhaled sharply, in awe of how much the smell and feel turned him on. Tentatively, Sam reached out with his tongue and stroked the underside of the boy's cock. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't the plethora of taste that hit him. Faint traces of soap and salt he could name, but there was also the taste of the boy himself. It was a little bit of spice and a little bit of musk, yet still unique, unlike anything Sam had ever tasted.

Instinctively, Sam grabbed onto the base on the boy's shaft before engulfing his length in his mouth. It felt different and heavy in his mouth, but not in a bad way. Sam soon started to bob his head, and what he lacked in skill and technique he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to remember everything that ever felt good to him. It didn't take long before the boy was gripping his shoulder and trying to push him away.

"If-if you don't stop, I-I'm gonna… _ohhh…_" the boy panted.

Sam just shook his head 'no' and kept up the pace. He added his tongue to the mix, swirling it over the head while increasing the suction.

"Saaaammm!"

The explosion of flavor that hit Sam's taste buds in that moment rivaled anything he had ever tasted. It was salty, spicy, and sweet all at the same time. Sam swallowed every drop, before removing his mouth and licking at anything left behind.

The boy started to sag and Sam caught him against his chest, locking his arms around the boy's thighs. The boy was shaking slightly. Sam maneuvered him over to the bed and pushed lightly until the boy landed in a heap. Chuckling, Sam climbed onto the bed beside him.

Lust-blown eyes glittered at Sam and made him catch his breath. No one, not Quinn, not Santana, not even Mercedes had ever looked at him like that. Sam felt like he could become addicted to that look. He leaned down and kissed the boy.

Pulling away to catch his breath, the boy reached for the nightstand pulling condoms and lube from the drawer. He smiled up at Sam and handed over the items.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

The smaller boy couldn't talk, he just nodded his head 'yes' and reached up to pull Sam in for another searing kiss. Sam lubed his fingers without breaking the kiss, trailing his hand up the boy's thigh, and eventually coming to rest against his opening.

"Go slow," the boy whispered.

Sam nodded before letting one finger breach the boy's entrance. Sam could feel the tightness and warmth surrounding his finger as it glided in and out. He whimpered with anticipation; he didn't know how long he would be able to last once inside if this was what he had to look forward to, but he certainly couldn't wait to find out.

Carefully, because he was a little unsure and he didn't want to hurt his partner, Sam rubbed the ring of muscle until he felt a little give. Then he added more lube before sliding in another finger.

The boy moaned softly. Sam was fascinated by the emotions playing over his face. He couldn't drag his own gaze away, but he was torn between watching the beautiful face and viewing his fingers moving in and out. Sam twisted his fingers gently. The boy bucked under him. Sam smirked and did it again. The boy's hips arched higher and he ground himself down against Sam's digits. Erotic sounds poured from the boy's mouth while his hands clutched at Sam's chest and biceps.

"More, Sam. Please." He moaned loudly.

Ever cautious, Sam added more lube to his fingers before inserting a third finger. He could feel the muscles soften and relax against his fingers. Sam was amazed at the display before him. His own cock was rock hard and leaking, but he ignored the hunger of his own body. He was much more amazed at the display before him. He wanted to watch as this boy came apart completely and he briefly wondered if it was possible to make him cum from just his fingers alone.

The other boy had different ideas though. He clutched at Sam and pleaded for him to enter him.

"I want to feel you, Sam, inside me. Please, please." The boy was writhing on the bed and Sam could see his body tensing.

Sam removed his fingers slowly. The boy whimpered loudly. Sam rolled the condom on and added way more lube than was probably necessary. He figured better safe than sorry. The boy underneath him meant a lot to him and there was no way he was going to hurt him, especially during a moment of passion.

Sam lined himself up to the boy's opening. "Look at me. I want to watch you."

He waited for the boy to comply before slowly pushing into the warm flesh. The boy's eyes went wide before glazing over and rolling back. He tried to speed Sam up by pushing his body down onto Sam's hard length. Sam fought to keep his own eyes from rolling back as he sank further and further in the warm channel. He couldn't control his own muscles and stop them from quivering as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. Everything felt sharper, tighter, and warmer than he had ever felt before.

When he was completely immersed in the boy's body he held very still, breathing harshly. His partner reached up and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, full of teeth and tongue. The boy arched his hips again, pulling Sam deeper into his body. Sam cried out at the sensations running through his system.

Somehow they established a rhythm. The boy wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, tightening them on every down stroke. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Harder, Sam. Faster."

Sam complied. He couldn't, not do, as he was asked. He was pretty sure he would do anything this boy wanted as long as he could keep these feelings from ending.

"I'm so close, Sam. Please."

The blonde grabbed onto the boy's thighs and leaned them forward, slightly altering the angle of each thrust. He felt the change the moment he hit the boy's prostate. He started bucking wildly. Sam reached down and grabbed the boy's cock and began to stroke with one hand while using the other to keep the boy's legs at the same angle. The thought crossed his mind, briefly, that he was glad for all the cardio he put in. Sam could feel his own orgasm building. Just a few more thrusts and he knew he would be done, so he increased the speed of his hand.

The smaller boy's orgasm ripped from his body, painting his stomach and chest. Sam stuttered for a moment at the sight. Then the boy's muscles clamped down on Sam and Sam's body detonated. He was pretty sure he had never cum so hard or so long in his life. Sam couldn't hold himself up; his body was so weak he just collapsed onto the boy below him.

Small arms wrapped around his back and shoulders holding him tightly. Sam could hear the boy whispering to him, but he couldn't make out any of the words.

Afraid of crushing the boy, Sam was finally able to roll to his side and then onto his back. He tried to slow down his heart and force oxygen into his lungs.

Even though Sam's eyes were closed he could feel the boy staring at him. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Do you… do you regret it?" the boy asked quietly.

Sam looked at the ceiling for a moment then back at the boy. He could see the anxiety and fear in his eyes. Sam reached over and cupped the boy's cheek.

"No. I don't regret it at all." He pulled the boy onto his chest and cuddled him into his side. "In fact, if you give me a few minutes to catch my breath we can switch, if you want."

The boy raised his head and looked at Sam in wonder. Then a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Absolutely!"

The boys cuddled together for a few more minutes. Sam squeezed the boy's shoulders and chuckled.

"There is one thing I regret."

"Oh!" The boy's head popped up.

"The playlist I chose. I mean really, Blaine, what the fuck are we listening to?"

Blaine laughed and hid his face in Sam's shoulder.

"The song's called 'Lois Lane' by Uncle Bonsai. I heard it when I was in Europe two years ago with my parents. It's about Superman, Sam. You should like it."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

"Whatever, you'll just have to distract me." He smirked.

Blaine's eyebrow rose. "Oh, I think I can do that."

Xx _the end _xX

_**AN: The song is called Lois Lane and like Blaine said it's by Uncle Bonsai. I had never heard it before so I downloaded it and listened to it for 2-days. Honestly, I couldn't figure out how to incorporate it into a story, so I apologize to**_**JasonDragon64**_**but you really stumped me with this one. For those of you who are interested the lyrics are below.**_

If only Lois knew  
Clark Kent could see through her dress  
She would have flown to his arms  
And uncovered his "S"  
She could have torn off his trousers  
Discovered his tights  
He wouldn't put up a fight

If only Lois knew  
That at the time of ascent  
Superman blasted off  
And there wasn't no Kent  
She would have clung to his wingspan  
A fly on the wall  
He wouldn't let her fall

But her mouth never moved  
And her hair stayed in place  
Too little magic  
In so stiff a face  
Framed in the funnies  
Captioned and stripped  
Ten cents a copy  
Too cheap a script

If only Lois knew  
That Kent was light years away  
That in the name of Krypton  
He was saving the day  
She could have leapt on his steno  
In one single bound  
But he was never around

She wouldn't know love  
If it wasn't out flying  
And it broke all her pencils without trying  
If he took off his glasses  
And he blew her a kiss  
And a windstorm ensued in Metropolis  
Lois was lost on the man made of granite  
Lost in her own daily planet

If only Lois knew  
That at the scene of a crime  
Kent was not to be seen  
But always filed on time  
He always scooped up a story  
In super disguise  
She always looked so surprised

He kept an x-ray eye upon her  
She slept alone on Loveless Lane  
He never sacrificed his honor  
He never took her on his plane  
She didn't like the meek and shrinking  
She always thought she'd like to fly  
He always knew what she was thinking  
When she was staring at the sky

She wouldn't know love  
If it only went one way  
Taking off with her desk as a runway  
If he told her the truth  
And the rules of the order  
As he dressed in the phone booth  
And he asked her for quarters  
Lois was lost on the man made of granite  
Lost in her own daily planet

If only Lois knew  
Clark Kent could see through her dress  
She would have flown to his arms  
And uncovered his "S"  
She could have had herself a layout  
Some news she could feel  
With the man made of steel


	8. Chapter 8

_**** This is one of two songs, for the very dear and sweet **_**WickedWhiskey. **_******_

The music is on repeat and the beat of the bass line is vibrating the walls and floor. Dave is pacing furiously wearing a path in the carpet. His hands are clenching and unclenching repeatedly, almost in time with the music. He doesn't even acknowledge the tears of frustration trekking down his cheek.

_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,  
and some kind of madness has started to evolve.  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
I, I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_

His room is trashed. The desk swept clean of everything, scattered papers everywhere. The chair is broken, lost in a fit of rage. A broken chair leg lay among the shards of glass from the picture frame it crashed into. Posters were torn from the walls and are scattered in ruins. Books have been thrown from the shelves to land in battered heaps throughout the room. The mattress is turned on its side and the headboard is cracked.

_I have finally seen the light,  
and I have finally realized  
what you mean.  
Ooh oh oh_

Blood drops follow Dave's pacing. He punched the wall leaving a gaping hole, skin, and blood behind. He doesn't even realize he is bleeding. Dave's body went numb hours ago. Only his mind is still scrambling, his thoughts running in circles. Over and over the song keeps playing.

_And now I need to know is this real love,  
or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,  
Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_

Inside he is screaming at himself. Dave knows this is his entirely fault. Trapped in his memories. He went about it so very wrong. Now it was too late to fix it. Anger, confusion, and fear swirl through him. He can't even comprehend how to fix this. In the back of his mind phrases keep cycling just like the song playing on repeat.

_And now I have finally seen the light,  
and I have finally realized  
what you need.  
Mmmm..._

Some part of Dave realizes he needs help. He stops his pacing and looks around. He can't find his phone and panic starts to choke him. His stomach is churning and he can feel the bile rising. A cold sweat breaks out all over his body and he is shaking violently. He finally spots the phone partially hidden under the bed. Dave breathes a sigh and scrolls down through his contacts before selecting the right name. He types a message: _I need you right now_. Then he hits send, before slumping down to the floor.

_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)  
and I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized (realized)  
I need to love  
I need to love_

Dave has no idea how long he lies there before he hears a sound that makes his heart skip a beat. Seconds after registering the sound he feels soft cool hands touching his face. He is pulled into a warm embrace. He can barely feel the rocking and he can't comprehend the words being said. The smell seeps into his brain first; he knows that smell. It represents all that is good in Dave's life. Then he feels the drops. For a moment he thinks it might be raining, but he doesn't remember going outside. He goes completely still and looks up.

_Come to me  
Just in a dream.  
Come on and rescue me.  
Yes I know, I can be wrong,  
maybe I'm too headstrong.  
Our love is  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
Madness_

"Don't cry, please. I'm so, so, sorry I ever hurt you."

"Shhh, honey, its okay. I'm just scared. What happened baby?"

"Bad dream," Dave muttered. "Then I couldn't find you. I thought you were gone, that I lost you again. I don't know."

"It's alright now. I'm right here. I just went to the store, but I'm right here now. Just relax."

Dave feels arms tighten around him and kisses are placed on his temple. He sighs in relief.

"I love you, David."

"I love you more, Fancy."

**AN: The song is "Madness" by Muse. It's a great song with a powerful beat. The type of song you can get lost in. Please keep the song suggestions coming… and let me know what ship you prefer, otherwise I go to my default.**

**Hugs, Melissa**__


	9. Chapter 9

_**** This is dedicated to my wonderful beta, **_**TVTime****,**_** without your encouragement I know I wouldn't write as much or as well as I have. You've become a friend as well and I'm blessed to know you. ****_

There is a club in Dayton that has an under twenty-one night once a month. Nick and Jeff were really excited about going. They managed to talk a few of the guys into going as well. We had to take several cars when all was said and done. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad and Trent rode together in Nick's Tahoe. Blaine invited Sam as his date for the evening. This didn't bother me, but it did leave me the odd man out. I hoped I would find someone to at least dance with once we got there. I invited Sebastian and Dave to ride with us. It was a surprise to me when Sam arrived at Dalton with Noah.

Sam smirked at my surprise. "I brought you a date," he whispered.

I laughed and shook my head at him. Then I noticed another car pulling into the parking lot. Santana, Brittany, Finn and Rachel had arrived. Apparently they were going as well.

I didn't notice Noah had moved in next to me until he took my hand, linking our fingers together and yelled out, "Shotgun!" I couldn't help but giggle at the glare Finn sent his way when he saw us together.

When Dave noticed our hands his eyebrow shot up. "So Puck," he smirked, enjoying himself too much. "Shotgun, huh?"

"Zip it, Karofsky. You've got your own femme fatale." How Puck managed to pull off that cheesy grin and back-handed insult at the same time was beyond me.

"Hey! While I appreciate the connotation behind that remark, I am not a girl, heathen." Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

Dave pulled on Sebastian's arm, took his hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, babe. I know you're all man."

Laughter and snorts rang out through the parking lot.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Dave noisily. "Thank you, baby."

"Alright, alright! Let's get this show on the road." I headed for my Navigator with Noah still holding my hand. "Finn, just follow me, okay?"

"Ya, bro, no problem."

About an hour later we arrived. There was a small line outside the club.

As we waited to enter, Jeff was bouncing on his toes. "I'm so excited, Nicky! I can't wait to hit the dance floor."

Once inside, Noah, Finn and Dave moved several tables together. Rachel took my hand, looking around the crowded bar with wide eyes. I chuckled softly and squeezed her hand. Brittany and 'Tana were already on the dance floor with Nick and Jeff. I could see the two couples grinding on each other and then switching off partners. Wes, David and Sebastian had gone to get drinks for everyone. Finn took a seat and pulled Rachel onto his lap.

I scanned the room curiously; the place was amazing. I couldn't believe there were so many people and every type was represented. It gave me a warm glow to know something like this existed in Ohio.

Noah reached for my hand again. "Let's go dance," he said against my ear so I would hear him. I nodded to indicate 'yes' and to hide the shiver that raced down my back.

On the dance floor, my senses were assaulted all at once. The music was loud and rhythmic, the kind you can feel throughout your whole body. The vibrations from the bass sent little flames of excitement dancing across my skin and made my body tingle. Bodies were pressed up against each other tightly, heating the dance space like a sauna. Colorful lights danced in front of my eyes and cast a warm glow across my fellow dancers. I could smell Noah's cologne and it only ratcheted my euphoria another notch. I'm not sure if it's really possible, but I could almost taste the spicy maleness of his skin as he pressed into me.

I licked my lips and smiled at him, grinding harder against his leg as we moved. I could feel my own body reacting to all the stimuli around me. Noah was not immune either. He had left his jacket and sweater at the table, dancing now only in a tank-style undershirt and jeans. His skin felt like silk under my fingertips.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders that I knew didn't belong to Noah because his hands were firmly around my waist. I looked over Noah's shoulder to see Sebastian move up behind him. I watched as Seb bent his head to lick at a drop of sweat rolling down Noah's neck. Noah's chocolate brown eyes went wide and then darkened. I knew right away the hands on my shoulder were Dave's. I leaned back into his broad chest and Dave pressed in tighter. One of his hands reached for Seb's bent head, carding his fingers through his hair.

I turned my head to the side and placed a soft kiss to Dave's cheek. His beautiful hazel gaze fell to my eyes before dropping to my lips. I leaned up slightly and Dave met me half-way, pressing his mouth against mine softly. I smiled into that tentative kiss, then surged forward licking into his mouth. I could feel the groan that escaped from Noah. Turning my head, I noticed Sebastian's hand roaming under Noah's shirt while he was devouring his neck.

I pressed back into Dave, watching the two men embracing. It was really hot to see.

Another set of arms wound their way around Dave, brushing against my chest as well. Santana's gorgeous smile appeared under Dave's arm. I smiled at them both as they kissed. It took seconds before a soft hand turned my face and familiar lips brushed against mine. My hand came up to grab Brittany's face gently, pulling her deeper into my embrace. I really like kissing Brittany, which is weird sometimes, but I always feel safe and loved kissing her. It's not a turn-on per se, but it still gives me the warm and fuzzies.

The six of us danced, touched and kissed, and I lost track of time. It felt like just moments. Song after song played on throughout the club. Thad and Trent were the next to join our dance circle. Trent was behind Sebastian and Thad was pressed against Brittany. Thad reached over to stroke my cheek. I smiled into the caress and placed a soft kiss to his hand.

When I looked back, Nick had his tongue on 'Tana's collar bone. Dave was bent slightly, kissing along Jeff's jaw, while they danced. I smirked to myself. This was definitely the best idea ever. It didn't take long for David and Wes to join in. Seeing Noah's arm muscle ripple as he pulled Wes to him and ran his tongue up the boy's neck had my erection straining against my skinny jeans almost painfully. David was sandwiched between Blaine and Sam. Those two were grinding on David like he was a stripper pole.

After a few songs, I realized the only ones missing from our group were Finn and Rachel. I went to my tiptoes to locate the couple. They were still at the table. Finn's large hands were spanned across Rachel's back and the little diva was kissing him like he had a Tony award lodged in the back of his throat. I laughed loudly.

"What's so funny, babe?" Noah's breath whispered against my ear.

"Finn and Rachel. Look." I tilted my head in their direction.

Noah's gaze fell on the couple making out. He chuckled. "Well, we know he can't dance so I don't see them joining us out here."

"That and the fact there are entirely too many free and roaming hands. You know he would freak." I swiped my tongue along Noah's bottom lip.

His hands cupped my face as his mouth descended onto mine. He pulled back to whisper, "I'm not." He kissed me harder, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled back slightly for some air. "I'm so glad you're not."

Suddenly the lights dimmed lower than they had before and smoke machines spilled their wares onto the floor. The man's voice echoed from the speakers as soft beams of light switched on and off around the room. I love this song; it completely fit this night. The perfect song for a perfect night.

_Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life  
_

The woman's hauntingly beautiful voice floated through the atmosphere. It wrapped around you and made you press tighter into your dance partner. The words were echoing in my head like an anthem. I could feel pressure building around us and I grabbed Noah to me. Flinging my arms around his neck, I was touching every part of me to every part of him as much as possible.

_One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

The synthesizers blared through the speakers and strobe lights flickered everywhere. The room felt like it contracted and expanded in an explosion of movement. Bodies everywhere were touching, rocking and grinding.

_Mr Worldwide  
Christina Aguilera  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica_

(I just wanna feel this moment)  
_[Beat break]_

_Feel this moment...  
_

There is something undeniable about being in a zone of comfort that makes everything better. I could see all of my friends around me, all lost in the moment. Most were in various sexy dance positions, as much as a public dance floor will allow. Not all of them were with their usual partners, yet they were all so free with each other, so comfortable in each other's arms. It was breathtaking and exciting to be a part of. I moved into Noah as we danced to the fast beat, my heart keeping time with the bass line.

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard ways  
Filled with zoes and oye's  
Dade county always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

I sang along with Christina Aguilera into Noah's ear. He held me tight against his body and I begged my body to not betray me, not yet. I didn't want this to end.

_One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment  
_

Noah obviously felt it too.

Suddenly hands were everywhere, too many to be just him. Fourteen bodies crowed together, with twenty-eight hands roaming and caressing. A total of one hundred forty fingers gripped onto muscle and tissue, including my own, one hand tracing the curves of Noah's bicep while the other carded through Trent's hair. I gave up trying to figure out whose hand or groin was touching my ass. I no longer cared whose lips or tongue was pressed against me. Nothing and everything mattered.

_[Beat break]___

Come on, feel this moment...

I see the future but live for the moment.  
Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
Now I make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
This street is what scoot em  
And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you all you can see  
Time is money Only difference is I own it,  
Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.

Weird thoughts floated through my mind. What is a moment? Conventional definition calls it a particular or short instant of time. So what does it mean to live in the moment? Can you really fit a life or even part of a life in an actual moment? I don't know about you, but for me, in these few moments of this song, I felt more alive than I ever had before.

_One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

_[Beat break]___

Come on, feel this moment...

(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment

_(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

When the song ended, Noah took my arm and dragged me toward the table.

"We need water," he yelled loud enough for me to hear over the next song.

I just smiled and let him lead me. Noah grabbed two water bottles and slumped down into a chair. He pulled me onto his lap and handed me one. I drank the whole thing in one go. When I looked down at Noah his eyes were lust-blown and wide.

"That was so hot."

"What? Drinking water is hot?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Fuck, ya! Everything from your beautiful mouth wrapped around the bottle to the way your throat moved as you drank it… so fuckin' hot."

I shook my head at him, and then leaned down for a kiss. Noah's mouth was hot from all the activity but his tongue was cool from the water as it slid against my own. I groaned.

"I have a sudden desire to go home, Noah," I whispered against his lips.

"You're not the only one, Princess."

It didn't take long for our friends to join us at the table. Everyone was thirsty and flushed.

Dave sat next to Noah with Sebastian on his lap. The two were eye-fucking each other while sharing a water bottle. It was strangely erotic. I watched intensely because I couldn't turn away. I was so happy to see Dave content. I never would've imagined how good for Dave Sebastian was, but the evidence was right there in front of me. I scanned the rest of my friends. Everyone wore the same look. A look that said it wouldn't take much to reach the point of shedding clothes. It was definitely time to go home.

I reached out and linked my fingers with Seb's. Both he and Dave looked over at me.

"I think it's time to go."

Dave looked at Noah and then back at me before beaming at me. "I couldn't agree with you more, Fancy."

Sebastian chuckled and addressed the others. "Everyone ready to go?"

Twelve voices yelled 'yes,' almost at once.

Since the Navigator was bigger, Santana and Brittany opted to ride with us back to Dalton, allowing Finn and Rachel to head straight home. When we arrived, the girls took off with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. Trent and Thad said their goodnights and headed off to their room hand in hand.

Blaine curled into Sam's chest looking a little drowsy.

"Come on, B, let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired, Sammy." Blaine whined a little.

"Sure you're not." Sam smirked at us before dragging Blaine off to his room.

The remaining four of us strolled into the dorms. Sebastian's room is across the hall from mine so, while holding hands, we chatted casually on the way. Dave and Noah were walking a few steps behind us having a conversation of their own.

Sebastian pulled me against his body and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered, "This is your first time, right?"

"I'm not sure what's gonna happen, Seb, but ya it would be, if you know…" I trailed off as I blushed.

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry so much, Lady Lips. Don't let him rush you, either. You go at your own pace and it will be fine. I can see he cares about you."

"That is weird as it is, Seb. Noah's never given me any indication he was bi or that he even thought I was attractive before." I wrapped one arm around his waist as well.

"That's crazy! Of course he's attracted to you. Sometimes, Hummel, you can be pretty dense. That boy has looked at you like he was gonna jump you since I first met any of you."

"I don't think so. I would've noticed that, right?"

He just gave me that look. "Kurt, Dave had to kiss you before you figured out about him. I mean come on it was classic playground stuff until his fear took over and he crossed a line."

"I know, Seb, hindsight and all being what it is. I'm glad Dave and I made up and I'm really happy the two of you are together. You're both so much more attractive when you're happy."

"Thank you. He does make me deliriously happy. It's almost gross." Seb made a face that made me giggle.

We arrived at our rooms and I was about to pull away when Sebastian latched onto my hand.

"I have something for you, come here." He pulled me into the room with him, shutting the door before Dave and Noah caught up.

He went to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a large bottle of lube and some condoms.

"Here. Word of advice. If I've said it once I've said it a million times, there is no such thing as too much lube. This is a new bottle and it should get the two of you through the night."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Two of us?"

"Oh, Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie… that boy is gonna bottom for you, you'll see. I'm pretty sure it's his first time, too. Remember to go slow. Prepping is key."

I blushed like crazy. The stupid pamphlets my dad gave me popped into my head.

Sebastian cupped my face and stared at me. "So fuckin' beautiful when you blush like that," he whispered. "Alright, get outta here. Go get debauched. Have some fun."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed Sebastian softly on the mouth. "I hope you get a better speech for your own son when the time comes."

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

Noah and Dave were still talking in the hallway. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Umm, Seb gave me these… so, umm, ya…" I had no idea what to say.

Noah's eyes blazed as he looked at the items in my hand and then back at me. Dave laughed softly and shoved Noah toward my room.

"Go on, you two. Be good to each other."

Dave slipped into Sebastian's room and shut the door.

I watched Noah stand there for a moment before he opened my door and held it for me. I rushed across the hallway and into the room. His soft chuckles preceded the sound of the door closing and locking.

xxxxxxxxx

When I heard the lock click into place I turned to stare at Noah. We just stood there staring at each other. Neither of us realized the look of wanting on our faces was mirrored in the reflection we were seeing.

Noah was the first to move. He crossed the room to gather me in his arms quickly. Grabbing me, Noah's mouth came down hard, our lips, tongue and teeth clashing in a passionate and consuming kiss.

I was dizzy before the kiss ended but I couldn't bring myself to break the connection.

"Whoa," Noah whispered against my forehead as he tried to drag air into his lungs. "I- I don't even have words, Princess."

"I know, Noah. I feel the same way."

"We'll go slowly, that is if you want to- to… with me…" Noah for the first time in his life wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh yes, Noah, yes. I want – I want you so very, very much." I blushed from the look on Noah's face at my confession.

He ran a shaky hand through his Mohawk before removing his sweater and undershirt. Next, Noah toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. I started to undress as well, but Noah stopped me.

"I want to do that, please."

I could only nod 'yes.' My power of speech robbed from me as I felt strong hands reaching for my shirt. Noah took extra care removing my clothing, making sure to fold each piece and drape them on the chair instead of tossing them to the floor with his own.

When I was naked, Noah ran his eyes over every inch of my body. Again, I blushed furiously.

Noah placed a hand against my cheek. "You're so beautiful, Princess. So damn beautiful."

"Noah, please. I – I…" I didn't have words for what I wanted, but my blood was on fire and every nerve ending was buzzing.

"Shhh, baby. I got you."

The jock picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down carefully. He removed the rest of his clothes before joining me.

"Can I touch you, Noah? Please?"

"Oh, Princess, you can do whatever you want." Noah took my hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart.

I could feel the strong and fast beat against my hand. He smiled softly. I wasn't sure if this was a one-time thing or if it was more, and I was too afraid to ask. Determined to make this the best I could, just in case, I got up on my knees.

I started at the top of Noah's head, running my fingers through the soft Mohawk. I traced every inch of Noah's face, first with my finger tips and then my mouth. I wanted to memorize every part of the gorgeous boy in my bed. Continuing the path downward, I explored Noah's chest and arms. I paid special attention to his fingers, drawing each one into my mouth, sucking softly. I repeated this on his nipples as well.

Each movement drew little moans from Noah that served to spur me on. I spent several moments on his bellybutton, dipping my tongue in and placing small kisses and bites all around. He chuckled and tried to hold still and I couldn't help but smile against the flesh.

I by-passed Noah's groin in favor of settling myself between his legs by Noah's feet. I continued my exploration of his skin, starting at the ankle. I found Noah was extremely sensitive around the knees. Every time I ran my lips over the area I could see Noah's erection jump and his stomach muscles contract.

"Stop teasin' me, babe," Noah growled at me.

"You said I could do whatever I want, Noah. Right now I want to memorize every inch of your body."

I ran my cheek across his hip bone. I began to kiss and bite at the area, sucking a big mark into the flesh. I did the same on the other side.

"Princess, please…"

I looked up to see Noah's eyes darker than ever before. The boy was panting and his body was flushed. I never felt powerful, unless I was on stage. Watching Noah like this, I felt a surge of power and pride that was all male. I leaned down, never taking my eyes from Noah's, and wrapped my mouth around his erection.

I used to envy the kids who had a sensitive gag reflex, being able to play sick to get out of school. I didn't have one so I couldn't get away with that. At this moment, though, it came in very handy. I smirked around Noah's cock before sliding all the way down to the base.

"Oh shit! Kurt…" Noah moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head.

I was having fun. I was enjoying the sight, taste and smell of Noah. I had a fleeting thought that I could get addicted to these feelings. Having never given a blow job before, I had no idea how much pressure to apply or any technique. So, I went with what felt good when I masturbated, increasing and decreasing the pressure and speed randomly. Noah was falling apart under me and it only added to my enjoyment.

"Kurt, you have to stop babe, please. I'm not gonna last if you keep this up." Noah's fists were gripping the sheet tightly.

I pulled off with a wet-sounding pop. I ran my fingers along my lips, marveling at the swollen tingle I felt.

Noah crushed our mouths together again. "Kurt… I want…" He had to take a breath, resting our heads together.

"What do you want, Noah?"

"A lot of things babe, a lot of things. Right now I can't decide if I want to bury myself inside you or have you buried inside me." Noah's breathing was still harsh and he tried to slow his heartbeat.

I sucked in a surprised breath. "You – you want me… inside you?"

"Oh ya, babe. Ever since we were on the dance floor, I've been goin' back and forth trying to decide what I want more. What do you want, baby?"

"I want to be inside you, Noah, desperately." I turned red at what blurted out of my mouth.

Noah chuckled. "Fine with me, Princess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Noah placed the lube into my hand and smiled.

I stared at him for a bit. I remembered Sebastian's advice as I added some of the liquid to my fingers, so I added more. I spread the gel along Noah's ass, and then squirted more onto my fingers. I took another deep breath.

It was a learning process, but Noah was very vocal about what felt good, so it made it easier on me. Soon I was as relaxed as Noah was. I was really getting into the noises Noah made, each one causing my own erection to leak.

"I need you, Kurt, now."

I just nodded. I grabbed a condom, put it on and poured more lube onto myself. Sending up a small prayer to a God I didn't really believe in not to hurt Noah, I began to slide into the other boy. I stopped once the head was in, looking to Noah for indication to keep going. After a few moments, Noah nodded and I pushed in slowly. Once completely inside, I stopped again.

"Don't stop babe," Noah moaned.

"I- I have to Noah! It'll be over too soon if I don't. Oh God, you're so hot and tight. I can't – I can't move…" My voice was like gravel.

It must have been the tone of my voice that sent a shiver through Noah. He smiled up at me before leaning up and capturing my mouth. Noah kissed me with all the passion and desire he had been feeling since the club. Trying not to be obvious, Noah started to move his body.

I tore my mouth from Noah's. "Oh my, Noah, I'm gonna…"

"Let go, Kurt. Come on, babe, let go."

I dug my nails into Noah's shoulders and finally thrust inside him. Both of us groaned at the delicious feeling. I thrust again, this time a little harder.

"That's it Kurt, yes, right there…"

"Oh, fuck, Noah. Ahhh…" I cried out as I came hard. I barely had the presence of mind to grab Noah's shaft, so as to not leave him hanging.

I used my hand to bring Noah to orgasm, reveling in the sounds he made as his body pulsed around me. As we lay next to each other trying to catch our breath, I started to wonder. Had it been good for Noah, too?

It was like he could read my mind as soon as he looked over at me. He saw the doubt and embarrassment on my face and my heart skipped a beat.

Noah gathered me into his side. "That was amazing, babe."

"You don't have to lie to me, Noah. I may not have any experience, but I know that you didn't really get a lot out of that."

"Kurt, listen to me, really listen to me. Nobody's first time is perfect, it doesn't work that way. I know you want the fairy-tale and the romance, but that stuff comes later. The first time is messy, and usually quick. Then you learn the other person's body and what they like and what they don't. When that happens, then it becomes the happily ever after."

"Do you really believe that, Noah?"

"Of course I do, Kurt. I've had enough sex to know it's very rarely right the first time. How could it be? You don't know how I like to be touched, just like I don't know that about you. We will discover that together."

"You mean there'll be a next time?"

"Ya, there'll be a next time… just give me about ten minutes." He was smirking at me.

"I discovered your knees are sensitive." I added my own smirk.

"Let's just keep that to ourselves, okay?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I discovered you apparently have no gag reflex."

"Feel free to share that information, Noah. I'm sure it will do wonders for my reputation." I laughed at the shock on his face.

Noah growled and pounced on me. "There will be no one else learning that fun fact unless I'm with you!" He started to tickle me until I had tears streaming down my face.

"Okay, okay! I give, I give! Stop tickling me, please!"

"I don't wanna share you, Kurt. Not yet. This is new for me and I want you all to myself." He leaned down to kiss me.

The kiss made my toes curl. "As long as that goes both ways, Noah. I'm not sharing you either."

"You got it. From this moment on, I'm a one-princess guy." He kissed me again. "Ready for round two?"

"This time I want you inside me, Noah."

A beautiful smile broke across his face, causing me to suck in a sharp breath.

I later found out how the other couples fared that night. I can honestly say that night was the greatest night of my life. Now, whenever we get together as a group we always play that song from the club. It's become a kind of anthem for the fourteen of us. We've had plenty of experiences, both together and separately, but for me, that night will always be best!

**AN: The song is "Feel This Moment" by Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera. **

**Originally I wrote scenes for what the other couples were doing at the same moment Kurt/Noah were getting together. The amazing ****Kurtofsky4eva**** helped me with the beta on this (Thank you so much BTW!) and the scenes distracted from the central story. I will post the other scenes separately, but beware… its pretty much porn without plot at that point – strictly NC 17.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**** This still goes out to, **_**TVTime**_**. Remember: All this is occurring at the same time Kurt/Noah are getting together. STRICKLY NC 17 HERE! ****_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs in Wes and David's room, the three couples put on the Pitbull song from the club. David had spread several blankets on the floor as neither bed would be big enough for all six of them.

Brittany stripped Santana down in the middle of the room before removing her own clothes. She dropped to her knees and began to kiss a trail up 'Tana's leg, starting at her knee. Slightly spreading her girlfriend's legs, Britt licked and sucked at 'Tana's clitoris. The Latina was already wet with desire.

Nick and Jeff disrobed quickly and joined the girls. Jeff held 'Tana from the side, kissing her lips, her neck and her breasts. Nick joined Britt on the floor, both of them teaming up to bring 'Tana to a quick orgasm, neither stopping even after she had climaxed. Wes joined Jeff by moving to the other side of 'Tana and copying Jeff's movements. Santana licked both of her palms before she took both boys into her hands and stroked their hot flesh. David moved in behind Britt, using his fingers to bring her to orgasm while she continued to work Santana with her mouth.

After her second orgasm, Tana dropped to the floor pushing Britt down flat on her back. She crawled between Britt's legs and slid her tongue deep inside her girlfriend. 'Tana worked her fingers and tongue together against Britt's core until the blonde was panting as she approached her second orgasm.

When 'Tana moved, Nick had leaned back against Wes's leg. Noticing the boy's erection, Nick reached out and guided him into his mouth. He looked up at Wes when he heard the boy's sharp intake of breath. Nick smiled around the flesh resting on his tongue. Wes sent him a look of affection and lust.

Wes looked for his partner only to find him in a sixty-nine position with Jeff, lying next to the girls. He groaned at the sight before him, those perfect bodies entwined in passion. He could feel his body tightening and he had no desire for this to be over so fast. Wes pulled his shaft from Nick's mouth gently and pushed him to the floor. He covered Nick with kisses and soft bites, moving to nibble at his nipple before wetting his fingers and finding Nick's opening. Pressing gently into Nick, Wes enjoyed the dirty moans echoing throughout the room.

Nick opened his eyes to see Jeff prepping David as carefully as Wes was prepping him. His heart was racing and a fine layer of sweat graced his body. "More," he whispered to Wes.

Britt came loudly just then and both girls rested a moment before joining the boys. 'Tana crawled to Nick and Wes, dropping her mouth down on Nick's shaft while Wes continued to work on loosening the boy up.

Even though they weren't facing each other, Brittany was almost a mirror image of Santana, only with Jeff and David. Britt swirled her tongue along the tip of David's penis before working her way down the thick erection. When David was open and ready, Jeff rolled a condom onto both of them. Brittany crawled over David and took him into her body with a moan. Jeff moved in closer and entered David's body seconds later. He wrapped his arms around Britt as they both found a rhythm. David threw his head back and fisted the blanket below him.

Santana watched Brittany take David into herself and followed suit with Nick. She waited for Wes to be buried deep inside Nick before she leaned back into his arms. She kissed Wes deeply, dueling with his tongue, drawing another dirty moan from the boy. Nick whimpered watching the two making out. He could feel his balls getting tighter. The sensation of 'Tana's wet heat combined with the continuous pressure Wes was putting against his prostate had his hips arching. This wasn't going to last long; he was already over-stimulated from the club, but he fought to hang on.

The sounds of Britt's third orgasm drove 'Tana into her own. Her muscles clamping down on Nick was his undoing and as he came hard; his own muscles clenching caused Wes's orgasm. On the other side of the blankets, Britt was riding David hard through her climax. She was using his body to keep her own orgasm going. She could feel David's body pitch when it became too much and she could almost feel the condom filling as he let go. Jeff was not far behind them. A few more thrusts into David's heat and he was filling his own condom.

All six collapsed in a tangle of bodies. They were soaked with sweat and trying to catch their breath as they drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had carried Blaine from the stairs to the dorm room door. The smaller boy snuggled into his chest.

"Babe, wake up for me."

"I'm not tired, Sammy."

"You keep sayin' that but your eyes are closed." Sam chuckled as he gently put Blaine down.

Once inside the room, Blaine pushed Sam against the door and kissed him. He started to pull Sam's shirt from his jeans.

"B, if you're tired we can nap first or do this tomorrow. It doesn't have to happen tonight."

"Sam," Blaine whined, "Shut up and fuck me, please!"

Sam laughed and tugged his shirt over his head. He reached for Blaine's shirt and pulled it off of him.

"I have an idea. Let's hit the shower. That should wake you up a bit." Sam pulled Blaine across the room and into the bathroom.

Blaine turned on the water and quickly removed all his clothes. Sam rolled his eyes at how eager Blaine was being. Sam noticed the iPod on the dock and turned it on. He found the song from the club and hit play.

"Go get in, I'll be right back." Sam went to the nightstand for the lube.

This wasn't the first time the boys were together so he knew just which one was Blaine's favorite and grabbed it before getting back to the bathroom. Sam quickly got out of his jeans and joined the brunette under the cool water.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. He loved being with Sam. It wasn't just about the sex either; they had fun when they were together, and they could talk about anything. Everything with the two of them was easy and stress-free and that appealed to Blaine on every level.

Sam kissed Blaine as he backed him against the shower wall. He trailed his lips across the boy's jaw and down his neck, sucking and biting into the soft flesh where it met with his shoulder. Blaine's hand roamed across Sam's back and across his abs. He loved the feel of Sam's skin.

The blonde boy reached for the lube and began to coat his fingers. With one arm, he lifted Blaine off his feet, getting the boy to wrap his legs around Sam's waist. Fusing their mouths back together, Sam began to work his fingers into Blaine's body.

Blaine was already on edge. His erection never totally faded from the dancing at the club. He could hear the song playing in the background. Sam brushed across B's prostate causing him to release a low and very dirty moan.

"Please, Sammy. I'm so ready."

"You've been ready since the club, huh, baby?"

"Yes! Please, I just want you inside me. Now."

"Hold on to me, babe. I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to hold out 'cause I've been hard for hours."

"Don't care how fast. Just fuck me hard, Sam, please."

Sam groaned and claimed Blaine's mouth again. He pushed inside slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Blaine adjusted his legs and pushed himself down on Sam. Sam stilled to let Blaine adjust.

"Now, Sammy, now. Hard, please."

Blaine didn't have to ask again. Sam pulled back and slid in again with a slam. Pressing B into the wall for leverage, Sam set a fast and punishing pace. Blaine's moans getting louder and louder.

"Oh my God, Sam! Harder!" Blaine was feeling desperate to get off.

All night long they had been dancing and grinding with their friends. Blaine almost came in his jeans several times. With every thrust of Sam's cock inside him, Blaine could feel that all-consuming need to explode taking over his body. He reached down and began to stroke himself in time to Sam's movements.

Sam groaned. "Shit babe, it's so fuckin' hot watching you while I'm inside of you."

"Harder, Sam. I'm so… so fuckin' close. Sam, please… with me." Blaine was falling apart and he loved it.

"I got you, baby. Just let go."

Sam could feel his body tighten, welcoming the end result but he wanted Blaine to get off first. He picked up the pace more, and using the wall for stability, he angled to hit Blaine's prostate with every stroke.

Blaine worked himself faster as well, the water helping to create delicious friction.

"Sam… Sam, I'm… I'm…" Blaine's eyes crossed a little as his orgasm hit hard, covering both of their chests before the water could rinse it away.

That was all Sam needed. He loved the way Blaine's body clamped down when he came. It always brought out the best ejaculations Sam ever had. Tonight was no exception and he bit his own lip to keep from yelling.

Both boys were still. Letting their heartbeats slow down, catching their breath, they held each other close. Blaine un-wrapped his legs from Sam's waist and winced at the stiffness in his calf and thigh muscles.

The boys kissed softly.

"Let's get you cleaned up babe. Then it's time for bed." Sam turned Blaine in his arms and helped him rinse off.

Blaine shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around Sam's waist. Then he grabbed one for himself. They didn't even bother to dry off. They just pulled back the covers, climbed in and cuddled up. Both were out cold in minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So babe, were you givin' Fancy advice on how to seduce Puckerman," Dave asked as he shut the door and locked it.

"No. I gave him some lube and condoms and told him to go have a good time, not to worry so much." Sebastian voice was a bit strained.

Dave pulled the lanky Warbler into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Sebastian leaned in to kiss Dave.

"Sebastian, kisses aren't going to work. As much as I love kissing you, I want to know what's going on with you more." Dave tightened his grip on Seb's waist.

Seb took a breath and laid his head on Dave's shoulder. "Something Kurt said just got me thinking and I don't even know why. It was a totally innocent comment but it just – just kinda stuck with me, ya know."

"Okay. What did he say?"

"When I was telling him to go have fun with Puck, I think I used the word debauched." This made Dave chuckle which in turn made Sebastian raise his head and glare at him. "He said 'thank you' and that he hoped I would come up with a better speech for when it's time for my own son."

"Ahh, I see. Alright here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna get undressed, crawl into bed with nothing in between us and then we're gonna talk."

"Dave…"

"No, Sebastian, no. You never wanna talk about the big picture or long-term things and I usually let it go. Not this time. Obviously what Kurt said struck something with you and we're gonna talk about it. Then I'm going make love to you and you're going to sleep in my arms."

"Bossy much, Yogi?"

"I learned from you, my sexy meerkat."

"Fine."

The boys undressed. Dave hit the restroom while Sebastian crawled into bed. When D came out, he shut off all the lights except for the soft lamp glowing by the bed. Sebastian had turned on some music as well. Dave loved the nights he spent with Sebastian, whether here at Dalton or on the weekends at Dave's place.

Dave gathered Seb up in his arms and draped the boy across his own chest. With one hand rubbing his back and the other holding his hand, he kissed the top of Seb's head.

"Spill, please."

"I don't know why it hit me, really, it was nothing. I just… I was standing there thinking, 'my own son'? Am I ever going to have a son? Since when do I want children? And then the next thought was 'does Dave want children? A son or a daughter?' Why don't I know what you want?"

"Wow! Well, for me, all I can say is – yes, I do want children _someday_. Someday far down the line, way after college and after we've had a chance to make our other dreams come true, then maybe, yeah. I don't have a preference, boy or girl, or one of each even. Either way, I could be happy. I think you got stuck on this because you don't like to talk about the future and you've become very good at deflecting whenever I bring it up. Fancy snuck one in on ya and you weren't ready."

"Do you want to have children with me?" Seb asked cautiously, looking up at Dave.

"Yes. When I think about the future, which really isn't often, so don't freak. I see us together still." Dave let out a breath.

"It's funny. I actively spend time avoiding thinking or talking about the future but, in that moment, I saw it all clearly."

"Sebastian, we have time. I want to graduate high school, go to college, maybe play professional hockey, and travel the world with you. I want to make love to you at 35,000 feet and cross everything off our bucket list. Then, when we're ready, I will be thrilled to settle down with you, raise children, and grow old. If you're never ready for that, then it would be fine too. Stop workin' yourself up, babe."

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Sebastian."

They lay together, each lost in their thoughts. The song from the club came on and Sebastian reached up to bring Dave's head down to kiss him.

"Make love to me," he whispered against Dave's lips.

Dave groaned. "This song is always gonna get me hard now."

Dave pushed Seb back into the mattress. He crawled down to Seb's ankles and began to trail kisses up one leg and then the other. "Turn over, babe."

Sebastian turned over and moaned into his pillow. Dave ran his tongue along the muscles of Sebastian's back. He massaged Seb's buttocks pulling more groans from the boy below him. Using both hands to hold Seb open, Dave used his tongue to open up his boyfriend.

Seb ground his erection into the sheet, seeking more friction. "Babe, please, I'm so turned on right now."

"I know. I wanna make this good for you." Dave grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. The jock lubed several fingers and drizzled more lube down Sebastian's ass, drawing a hiss from the boy. He chuckled softly as he leaned up, latching onto Seb's shoulder with his mouth as he inserted one long finger inside his Warbler. It didn't take long to loosen up the muscles. Both boys didn't need much.

Dave shuddered as he lubed his straining flesh, and then pulled Sebastian up on all fours before entering him slowly. Once Dave was completely inside, Sebastian straightened up, resting his back against Dave's chest. They found a rhythm quickly. Dave had one arm wrapped around Seb's chest while his other hand stroked Seb's erection in time to their movements.

By the time the song hit the middle they were both covered in a film of sweat. Neither boy wanted the moment to end but…

"I'm close baby…" Sebastian panted.

"Let go for me, gorgeous." Dave picked up the pace with both his body and his hand.

Sebastian let out a strangled moan before releasing into Dave's hand and Dave followed after only a few more thrusts.

Both collapsed together on the bed.

"I should clean up but I don't wanna move," Dave moaned into Seb's neck.

Sebastian chuckled softly, then he moved to the edge of the mattress and grabbed his tee shirt, using it to clean off his boyfriend.

"That should work until morning. I'm too tired to get up." Sebastian kissed Dave and cuddled into his side.

"Sounds good. G'night, babe."

**AN: Ya, so, sometimes things just go through my mind and I scare myself but… I hoped you liked it. I think (if I had the right equipment) I might get a hard-on every time I hear this song now… hahahahahahahahaha**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This song prompt is for ****JasonDragon64****. His prompt was: use the song as Kurt's bitch slap and response to Blaine shaming him in the 'Dance with Somebody' episode. Massive bonus points if Kurt ends up with Puck and Sam. Enjoy…**

The choir room had already cleared out after Blaine's little display. I was so pissed off I couldn't even grasp what the fuck had just happened. That asshole had just embarrassed me in front of all my friends. I hadn't noticed Noah walk back into the room until he sat next to me and took my hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him as his thumb stroked my palm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, Noah. I'm not. That jerk just embarrassed me in front of everyone, over nothing."

"You didn't cheat?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "No, I didn't. Things have not been going well between Blaine and me lately. We've been fighting a lot and he's been ignoring or outright ditching me. So I met this little twink at 'Between The Sheets' and we traded numbers. We have been volleying texts for a couple of days. That's all."

"Sexts? Or texts?" Noah grinned.

I chuckled. "Texts. They were flirty, but totally tame. They made me laugh. I told him I had a boyfriend."

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" I nodded for him to continue. "Why are you with Blaine? I mean he's kinda a douche, and a little too much like Rachel to me. I don't get what you see in him."

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the choir room, holding hands with Noah Puckerman, talking about my boyfriend. It was surreal.

"Oh, Noah, honestly, I don't really know anymore. When I first met Blaine, I was dealing with David's bullshit and Blaine was a friend, someone who I could talk to, and someone who understood. Then when I transferred to Dalton, we became more than friends. Right now, I can't figure out if I like him because I like _him_ or because I like the _idea_ of him. I was so lonely, but now I think that maybe I made a big mistake." I sighed, "He really is too much like Rachel, huh?"

"Ya, he is. So, let me get this right, you were vulnerable and lonely and he was the first guy to come along. Kurt, what if you had other options? Would you stay with him?" Noah was staring at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"The guy I was texting is an option, but it would be like dating myself. Eww! I think I'm gonna have to face facts; it's just not working with Blaine."

"I know I've been horrible to you in the past and I hope I've been making up for that. What-what about me? I could be an option."

My head whipped up at those words. I was pretty sure, that shock and surprise were evident on my face.

"Noah." I took a shallow breath. "Sweetie, you're not gay, so that doesn't really make you an option." I squeezed his hand.

He looked down at our hands and then back at me. He arms reached out and picked me up out of my chair so fast I didn't have time to protest. He settled me on his lap.

"I'm might not be gay, but I have had sex with a man before. I don't know what that makes me and I'm not really sure I even care. You know all the shit I've been through with the women in my life. Lately I've been thinking maybe I should try something different since what I've been doing isn't working. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, yes it does. I just don't think it's me though."

"Actually it is _you_. Part of why I enjoyed, for lack of a better phrase, throwing you in the dumpster was the chance to touch you. Puckzilla was totally aware every time."

I couldn't stop the nervous giggle that escaped.

"Puckzilla noticed?"

I was going to say something else when Noah leaned in and kissed me. You know that bullshit you hear about fireworks when you get _that_ kiss. Well there was currently a full brass band playing the _Star Spangled Banner _while millions of fireworks went off in my head. Kissing Noah was amazing!

I had to pull away to breathe and found myself curling into Noah with my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I've never felt a kiss like that Princess."

I could hear the smirk in his voice even if I couldn't see it. It made me smile.

"I agree. I've never had a kiss like that either."

I felt him wrap his strong arms around me. Except for hugs from my dad, I don't think I had ever felt so safe, so wanted, or so content.

That was when Sam walked in.

I had my eyes closed so I didn't see him until I heard him talk to Noah. My eyes shot open. I tried to scramble off Noah's lap, but he held me tight.

"Hey Puck, I see you've talked to Kurt." It almost sounded like a question.

"Sort of, dude."

"What's going on you two?" I asked.

Sam was the one who answered.

"Kurt, Puck and I talked after class. Neither of us is cool with what the hobbit did in here. I know Rachel does it all the time, but let's face it Finn is too clueless to get it mostly, so it doesn't make us uncomfortable. Blaine, however, was way out of line. We decided to approach you and maybe offer you some other options."

"I knew it! Sammy Evans, no one has blonde hair like that!"

Noah chuckled against my shoulder. I found my fingers running through the back of his Mohawk, playing with the soft hair at the base of his skull.

"Let the hair thing go, Kurt!" Sam was smiling and laughing softly. "I went to an all-boy's school back home, all right. I know a few things. I'm not sayin' I'm one way or another, but for you, well, I would. I think you deserve it."

"Well aren't the two of you full of confessions and surprises today. I have to ask, why? Why me? Why now?" I looked at Sam and then back to Noah.

"I was gonna say something awhile ago, but then you backed out of that duet. Then I started seeing Quinn so it didn't really come up again. I decided to say something today because I'm single and like I said I don't like what Blaine pulled in here."

Noah nudged me with his head until I looked at him. "I had a plan to go to Dalton and carry you back here before you decided to transfer. When I found out you were comin' home I was super excited, but you brought the hobbit. I tried to just forget about it. I figured you were happy, but even I can see you're not. That's not cool with me, Princess."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, so both of you have bi tendencies and both of you are offering me a … a what? A relationship? Sex? What exactly are we talking about here?"

"I don't know about Puck, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I like you Kurt. We're friends and I would be cool with friends with benefits. You're leavin' at the end of the summer; I don't want to get into something I'm going to have to give up so soon."

"I can respect that Sam. Thank you for being honest with me. It's actually really refreshing to hear that kind of honesty." I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I want a relationship that I can count on." I looked at Noah quickly when he spoke, searching his eyes. "I'm really working on graduating. I don't know about college, but I would move to New York. I could work and take some time to figure out what I want to do. I want stability and something real for once in my life."

"Oh, Noah." I couldn't stop myself from taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

"I'm also not opposed to Trouty joining in for some fun if you want, Princess."

I gasped in shock and Sam busted out laughing.

"Dude, you've been dying to get my mouth 'round your dick forever." Sam muttered while still laughing.

Puck held up a fist to bump with Sam. "True, Trouty. So true."

I shook my head at both of them. The thought that this was the strangest thing to ever happen to me crossed my mind, but I just pushed that thought away. In front of me where two of the hottest boys I have ever seen and both of them were down for sex. If I believed in God I would say, he or she, is finally trying to make up for the last eighteen years.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some time to think about this. Is that okay?" I looked at both of them hopefully.

"Of course, Kurt. I didn't expect you to jump up and rush out and have sex with us right away." Sam chuckled quietly.

"Speak for yourself, Trouty," Noah mumbled.

I couldn't help but to laugh at Noah as he pouted.

Just then the lunch bell rang. Sam suggested we head to the cafeteria and get some food. It was weird, but oddly comforting, to be walking down the hall with Noah and Sam. I could see people staring and whispering. It just made me smile.

The three us went through the lunch line and found a table. Having a jock on either side of me just gave me a warm glow-y feeling. We were talking and laughing when Blaine, followed by Rachel and of course Finn, approached the table.

"Kurt," Blaine looked at the boys by my side, "I waited for you at your locker, what are you doing?"

"Well, Blaine, it's this thing called eating lunch. I'm sure you've heard about it." I gave him my best bitch glare and tone.

"Don't you think you should've tried to find me so we could talk? to apologize?" he asked.

I heard Noah growl and apparently Finn did as well because his head whipped up and he took a step forward.

"Apologize? Are you kiddin' me? What should I apologize for, huh Blaine? Should I apologize for the fact that you're an immature jackass that embarrassed me in front of my friends? Or maybe I should apologize for all the times you ditched me in the last month? How about all the fights you started in the last month, should I say sorry for that too?"

Blaine stood there gaping at me. His eyes were bright. At his side, Rachel was in shock, looking back and forth between Blaine and me.

When I put a hand over Noah's to keep him calm, I noticed Finn's eyes narrow slightly.

"I don't know why you are saying all these hurtful things, Kurt. What's gotten into you?" Blaine didn't look so much upset as he did like he was acting.

I squeezed Noah's hand and laughed (a little evilly), "Nothing, well, not yet anyway."

Sam choked on his drink. I smiled at him before reaching over and patting him on the back. He smirked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurt, I think we need to talk about this." Blaine still seemed oblivious to what was going on around him.

"You know, Blainers, you should've thought about that before your little performance. Or rather your little temper tantrum because as performances go it seemed a little over the top." The sarcasm was flowing from my mouth and I didn't even try to hold back.

"See it's been brought to my attention that I have options Blaine. These options make me think back over all the selfish and hurtful stunts you've pulled. I used to think the moon and stars hung in your eyes, but you broke my rose-colored glasses today. I'm seeing things clearly for the first time in a long time."

Blaine shook his head. "What are you talking about Kurt?"

"You want me to list all your stunts? Okay, fine, let's start with the Gap attack – 'cause that was a barrel of laughs for me. Then there's Rachel's party and subsequent date afterward. Oh! And let's not forget the horrid, self-serving speech about bisexuality and my lack of understanding. How about we talk about the fact that ever since you came to McKinley you've done nothing but steal what little spotlight I managed all the while telling me I needed to tone things down? AND that just reminds me of junior prom and your lack of support until forced!" My voice had been rising in volume and anger without even realizing it. I noticed people were staring at us. I took a breath. "Shall I continue?"

"Kurt, maybe now…"

"Shut it, Rachel!" I snapped. "After everything we've been through, don't you dare take his side," I hissed.

For once she went quiet and stayed quiet.

"Obviously you need some time to calm down, Kurt. Maybe we should talk later when you're calm and thinking rationally." Blaine turned to walk away.

"I don't think so, Blaine. I am calm and I am totally being rational. Just because the things I'm saying or doing aren't exactly what you want me to say or do doesn't mean I'm not. Quite honestly, I'm done with your bullshit."

A collective gasp and one not so small chuckle preceded the silence.

I stood up, straightened my shoulders and adjusted my bangs. "Noah, Sam, I don't feel like being here any longer. Would you care to join me for a proper lunch off campus?"

"Absolutely, Princess."

"Sure."

Noah took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria. Sam was right by my side.

"I need to break up with Blaine," I blurted as soon as we reached the hallway.

Both of them looked at me and then at each other. When they turned back to me, I grinned.

"I say one song deserves another, don't you think? However, I don't want to do a Whitney song, that isn't theatrical enough. I think I have the perfect song in mind, but I need two big strong men to help me. Do you know where I can find such fine specimens?" I smirked.

"Princess, if it's gonna piss off the hobbit, I'm so on board." Noah smiled and squeezed me tighter.

I placed a kiss on his head.

"What about you, Sam? Are you up for a little revenge?"

"Absolutely Kurt." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't see fireworks or hear the band playing like with Noah, but my body did react. Sam's mouth really was amazing. Sam leaned in further and kissed Noah. Holy shit was that hot! I definitely had a hard-on now.

"I think we're gonna need some rehearsal time somewhere other than the choir room boys." My breathing was shallow, almost a pant at this point.

"I like the way you think, babe." Noah wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me toward the door.

Sam chuckled. "From the looks of things, I'm not sure Kurt's gonna make it home, Puck."

Noah's gaze drifted down my body. His eyes grew wide when he noticed how much I filled out my skinny jeans. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me faster. Sam was close on our heels. I couldn't really hear what Noah was muttering. The only part I caught was no one was home at his house.

xxxxx

When we arrived at Noah's he seemed to get shy on me. I couldn't resist kissing this gorgeous boy in front of me. I threw my arms around him. Noah pulled back when the need for air became too great.

He looked over at Sam. "Dude, get over here."

Sam walked over to stand behind me before leaning down to kiss my neck and jaw. Noah attached himself to my collarbone on the other side. I thought that if I died when this was all over it would so be worth it!

I'm not sure when clothes started coming off, but suddenly I was aware all three of us were naked and lying on Noah's bed. I could feel Sam's cock pressed against my lower back and Noah's cock rubbing against my own. The friction causing moans and whimpers to spill from my mouth unchecked.

I didn't care whose hands were where, I just wanted them to continue touching me. Every breath, every kiss, was lighting by blood on fire. I had never been this turned on before.

Sam crawled between Noah's legs running his lips and tongue up his thigh until he reached Noah's shaft. He didn't begin to suck right away; instead he held his open mouth around Puck's cock and exhaled, blowing warm humid air around the flesh. Noah groaned loudly as Sam's mouth closed around him, taking most of the length in one shot. A euphoric look appeared on Puck's face as Sam dragged his lips up and down, setting a slow and sensual pace. Noah's body shuddered at every movement from that glorious mouth. Sam's tongue flickered over the shaft before he turned up the suction full-blast. I grabbed Sam's hand sucking his fingers into my mouth, making sure to coat them well with saliva. Puck couldn't stop his hips from pumping wildly when Sam's wet fingers entered his body. Sam probed until he found that small gland and began to massage it causing Puck to pant like an overheated dog. The room felt hot to me like suddenly it was too much and yet not enough.

I couldn't lie there and watch anymore. I had to get involved.

I grabbed the lube sitting on top of the nightstand and situated myself between Sam's thighs. My mouth tailed wet kisses, interspersed with little nips, down his spine. When I reached his ass my hands held him apart as I used my tongue to open him up. Opening the lube and slicking a generous amount onto my fingers, I began rubbing the ring of muscle at his entrance. Sam's breath caught around Noah's cock, both boys to hissing in pleasure. Sam never faltered in working Noah over the edge. Several fingers later, I rolled the condom on and added more lube. I looked up and locked onto Noah's eyes as I began to enter Sam's hot, tight body. The head and part of my shaft slide inside easily before he tensed. I slowed my movements giving Sam time to adjust bit by bit.

It was exhilarating and intense all at the same time. All my senses were on full alert. I was captivated by the look of pleasure on Noah's face. I had to force my gaze to Sam as I took in the sight of him pleasuring Noah so completely. I could hear Noah's harsh breathing and the wet sounds from Sam's mouth. I could smell all three unique scents in the room – all male and very heady. I could almost taste that smell. I ran my fingers down Sam's spine. His skin was so hot and damp from perspiration it made my fingers and toes curl.

When I was buried inside Sam's heat I went perfectly still, giving him time to adjust fully. I desperately needed to catch my breath so this wouldn't be over too fast. When he was ready for me to move he pushed back against me. We both grunted from the pleasure as our rhythm increased. I groaned loudly when his ass tightened around my cock as he contracted his muscles. I prodded his prostate with every other stroke causing him to whimper around Noah's flesh.

I could feel that familiar tightening and I knew I was getting close. I saw Noah's eyes roll back and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. I shifted Sam up onto his knees so I could reach his neglected cock. Using the hand with the lube on it, I began to stroke Sam in time with my thrusts. He moaned loudly.

His moan proved to be Noah's undoing, as he yelled Sam's name before releasing into Sam's mouth. The blonde never missed a drop, as I watched him lick Noah clean. My own orgasm followed as one last shove buried me deep in his body. I could feel his muscles contract around me as he found his own; thick steamy ropes of semen drenched my hand and Noah's thigh.

The three of us collapsed together in a heap, arms and legs intertwined. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to the sound of my phone going off. It was Blaine's ringtone.

"Shit!" I groaned. I did not want to deal with him right now. I wanted to keep my blissful feeling a little longer.

Before I realized what he was doing, Noah reached out and grabbed the phone. He answered in a sleepy and breathy voice, "Ya, wha'd you want?"

I could hear Blaine on the other end. "Puck? Why are you answering Kurt's phone? Where's Kurt?"

"He's sleepin' 'tween me an' Sammy right now. He'll call ya later, maybe." Puck hung up the phone and threw it back on the nightstand.

I giggled and he looked over at me quickly. My giggle turned into a full laugh and he started to chuckle along with me. Just then Sam started to sit up behind me.

"What'd I miss? What's so funny?" He mumbled in between yawns.

"Sammy, I think Noah just broke up with Blaine for me." I really couldn't stop laughing.

"Is that all?" Sam grinned at Puck. "Good job, dude." Then he lay back down and wrapped his arms around me.

Noah wrapped his arms around me from the front, effectively trapping me between them.

"Back to sleep, Princess. We gots time." Noah snuggled into my chest.

I ran the back of my hand across his cheek and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Yes, dear," I sighed as I fell back asleep, happy and content.

xxxxx

The only class I had with Blaine was glee, so I was able to avoid him for two days by telling Mr. Schue I was working on my assignment for the week in the auditorium with Noah and Sam.

When performance day came I wasn't even nervous. I felt better about myself than I had in a long time. While there hadn't been a repeat of Sam, Noah, and I since that first day, Noah and I had spent the last two nights together.

We worked on his school work and I helped him study for and pass the geography test he had to retake. It was surprisingly easy to get Noah to remember things when he was provided with the right motivation. I wrote the answers to the questions on different parts of my body and he couldn't uncover them until he got the answer right. He later said it was the easiest test he'd ever taken but he had a hard-on the whole time. I felt bad for him so we spent a little time in the janitor's closet afterward.

I looked out at my fellow glee-clubbers as I stood on the stage. Rachel and Finn were toward the front on the right with Blaine by himself a few rows back. The rest of the group sat on the left with only Mr. Schue seated in the middle.

"This song is for anybody who's ever been… stifled." I smirked.

When the music started, Rachel gasped and threw a glare over her shoulder at Blaine.

Finn looked at her and I heard her utter, "Sondheim!"

The boys pushed the piano to the center and I hopped up. Brad sat down and the band started.

_It's the little things you do together, do together, do together, that make perfect relationships.  
The hobbies you pursue together, savings you accrue together, looks you misconstrue together, that make marriage a joy.  
M-hm..._

Noah picked me up and twirled me away from the piano. I spun out of his arms, gliding to the front of the stage and continued to sing.

_It's the little things you share together, swear together, wear together, that make perfect relationships.  
The concerts you enjoy together, neighbors you annoy together, children you destroy together, that keep marriage intact._

Both jocks, decked out in their beautiful tuxes, joined me one each side, both kissing me on the cheek as I sang the last line about Jesus with a grin.

_It's not so hard to be married, when two maneuver as one.  
It's not so hard to be married, and, Jesus Christ is it fun!_

Sam took my hand for the next verse and waltzed me around the stage.

_It's sharing little winks together, drinks together, kinks together, that make marriage a joy.  
The bargains that you shop together, cigarettes you stop together, clothing that you swap together, that make perfect relationships.  
Uh-huh...  
M-hm...  
_

Noah tapped Sam on the shoulder, cutting in. He danced with me to the front of the stage ending in a dip as I continued to the next verse.

_It's not talk of God and the decade ahead that, allows you to get through the worst.  
It's "I do" and "you don't" and "nobody said that" and "who brought the subject up first?"  
It's the little things, the little things, the little things, the little things._

Sam pushed Noah out of the way and handed me a bow tie as a present. I looked at, rolled my eyes, and then threw it into the audience as I sang on.

_The little ways you try together, cry together, lie together, that make perfect relationships.  
Becoming a cliché together, growing old and grey together, withering away together, that makes marriage a joy._

Again both boys, one each side, kissed me on the cheeks as I sang the last line with a grin.

_It's not so hard to be married; it's much the simplest of crimes.  
It's not so hard to be married - I've done it three or four times._

The boys faded into the background as I belted out the final verse, glaring at Blaine the whole time.

_It's the people that you hate together, bait together, date together, that make marriage a joy.  
Its things like using force together, shouting till you're hoarse together, getting a divorce together, that make perfect relationships.  
Uh-huh...  
Kiss-kiss..._

_M-hm…_

When the song ended most of the group was on its feet clapping and whistling. Rachel blew me a kiss and I heard her 'Bravo' over the others. I know she was cheering for the song and her love of all things Broadway and not the meaning, but it still felt good. Blaine was the only one seated and quiet.

"Thank you!" I gushed as I bowed to them. "Oh, and Blaine, consider this me breaking up with you."

Noah picked me up and twirled me around before kissing me roughly. All in all I'd say it was an award winning performance!

_The End_

**The song is "The Little Things You Do Together" by Cleo Laine from her album 'Cleo Sings Sondheim.' It's a great song, I recommend taking a listen. Perfect for the Kurt Hummel brand of sarcasm!**

**Jason, I feel terrible it took me so long to get this finished, but the threesome wasn't coming out right and had to be redone several times… I hope you like it though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This wasn't prompted by anyone but I heard a song on the radio on my way to work and this story just popped into my mind. ****Enjoy…**

Just a few drinks to knock off the edge, that's what Puck was looking for tonight. After fighting with his mom yet again he had wound up at the same bar, just like he always did time after time. He knew he shouldn't be here, but what else could he do?

Kurt walked in and looked around. They were all looking for Noah, but Kurt had known exactly where he would be. When he first ran into Puck at Scandals he had freaked out. Puck then explained that when he wanted to hide, this bar was the best place; no one asked for ID and after he scowled at a few people, no one approached him.

Kurt approached the boy quietly then he slid onto the stool next to him. He smiled as the bartender brought him his usual drink. He didn't say a word, just sipped his martini. Puck looked over at him and then back at his beer.

"I knew you'd find me. Guess I need a new hiding spot if the cavalry is coming."

"I would never tell anyone about your hiding spot, Noah. Besides it would ruin this for me too."

Puck looked at him quizzically.

"I love the girls, don't get me wrong, but if they knew about this place they would be dragging me here trying to find a hook-up for me. I don't need or want that. I can find my own hook-ups."

"Ya, right, that's not really your thing though is it?" Puck smirked into his beer.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Noah. You'd be surprised." Kurt took another small sip of his drink.

Puck set his empty bottle on the bar and looked over at the boy next to him with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna go there, Princess? Fine. It works both ways, but I'll play along. Tell me something I don't know about you and I'll tell you something you don't know about me."

Kurt thought for a moment. "I can take an engine apart and reassemble it in less than six hours."

"I know that." Puck ordered another beer. "Well, I know you're a kick ass mechanic, maybe not the six hours part, but totally knew you rocked the mad motor skills. So that doesn't count."

Puck tilted his head at Kurt. "This stuff stays just between us, right? No one else." He waited for Kurt to agree. "I tested out of high school math and I've been taking Calculus for the last two years."

Kurt grinned. "Knew it!" At Puck's surprised look he offered, "I suck at math so when I was in Mrs. K's room getting tutoring she let it slip that I really should be asking you or Karofsky to help me because apparently the two of you are mathematical geniuses."

Puck narrowed his eyes. He was gonna speak with Mrs. K.

The pale boy chuckled. "Hmm. Let's see. I can eat a whole pepperoni pizza all by myself."

"Duh! You're a guy, of course you can. Plus with your metabolism you probably need to eat a whole pizza to keep from wasting away." Puck turned to face Kurt. "I can bench press my body weight."

"Too easy, Noah. One, I've seen you work out, football remember? And two, Beiste often lets me use her office when the jocks invade study hall."

Puck rolled his eyes.

"I have the top score on Call of Duty." Kurt chuckled figuring this one would get Noah.

"Actually, you _did_ have the top score. You haven't been on in the last twenty-four hours. I beat your score last night. Also, Princess, using a character name from a Disney movie was a total give away."

Kurt gaped at him. "What? How did? You beat my score! And how did you know it was me?"

"I'm not Frankenteen. I just said I'm smarter than I let everyone believe." Puck grinned at Kurt.

"Ah, yes, that, but _I_ already knew that." Kurt grinned as well. "Shall we play some more?"

"Sure, _be… my… guest_…" Puck sang with a laugh. Beauty and the Beast's Belle was Kurt's gamer tag.

Kurt blushed. "Shut up, Noah!"

"Let's see, ummm, I can cook like a gourmet chef," Kurt offered.

"Knew that too. You forget I've been friends with Finn since elementary school. I love Carole to pieces, but she's not a good cook. Finn's been working out more to compensate for all his eating. I figure it ain't your dad so that leaves you. To test my theory I snagged some of Finn's leftovers he brought. Gotta say Kurt, you cook good. Almost as good as me." Puck was feeling pretty smug about now.

"Yes, you cook too, I heard. Quinn told Mercedes who told me." Kurt smirked.

Kurt watched Noah for a few minutes. He could see the smirk the jock wore proudly. He waited until Noah took a drink of his beer before he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'm a top."

Puck spit beer all over the bar and damn near dropped the whole bottle in his lap. His jaw was hanging down as he gaped at Kurt.

Kurt reached over and with one finger, gently closed Noah's mouth. He smiled at the boy who was still scrambling for something to say. Kurt could almost see the wheels turning in Noah's mind.

He laughed softly and took another drink of his martini. "Point, set, match."

**AN: The song was "I know you're gonna be there" by Luke Bryan. At least I think that's the name… anyway there is a line in the song - **_**I'm gonna have a couple drinks, just to knock off the edge**_**– that's what set my mind in motion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is for ****Lisa Daniela B****. I hope you like it…**

**Curt: Bold** - Riker_: Italics - Both__**: Bold Italics**_

Riker paced back and forth; the blonde was extremely nervous.

"Being on Glee must have messed with my mind if I think singing a song to my best friend is the proper way to tell him I'm in love with him!" he said out loud to the empty room.

He groaned in frustration. Curt was going to be here any minute and he still had no idea what to say to him. Was he in love? Yes! Did he know how Curt felt? No! That just made this whole thing that much harder. He thought about chickening out and calling this off. He reached for his phone…

"Hey Ri!" Curt called out as he breezed into the room. He scooped Riker up into a big hug. "How ya been?"

"Good-good… and you?" Riker's eyes roamed over his friend, trying to commit everything to memory incase this went badly.

"I'm good. Working on a few scripts for the web series and auditioning. You know, just the usual." Curt ran a hand through his brown locks.

The movement caused his shirt to ride up slightly offering Riker just a glimpse of tan mid-drift skin. Ri closed his eyes and turned away, trying to keep his composure.

"So…," Curt looked around, "Where is everyone? I thought you wanted to work on a song together? You said something about needing help with choreography?"

"It's kinda a solo project, so it's just us. Is that okay?" Riker rubbed his palms against his jeans.

"Of course! I love it when it's just us." Curt smiled at him. "Do I know the song? Or do I need sheet music?"

"I think you know it, but I've got the music around here somewhere." He walked over to the sound system and rifled through some papers.

Curt came up behind him and placed his hands on Riker's shoulders. Riker jumped.

"Sorry Ri, I didn't mean to scare you," Curt frowned. His friend was acting strangely and he wasn't sure why. "Hey, why don't you put the song on and if I know it I'll jump in. At least this way I can get a feel for some dance moves."

"Umm, ya, sure." Riker hit the play button on the sound system. He sent up a quick prayer that it would work out.

Loud bass and synthesizers filled the room as the music started. Riker took a deep breath and let it out before starting to sing….

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

_**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

The blonde spun around behind Curt, moving in really close. He ran his hand down the taller boys arm, taking his hand. He played with Curt's fingers as he serenaded him.

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie_

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…_

Riker jumped in surprise, but smiled, when Curt held his hand tightly and started singing the chorus with him.

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

_**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

Curt spun Riker around before gathering him in his arms and singing the second verse to him.

**You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.**

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…**

Eyes locked on each other, the boys slow danced together as they sang the chorus.

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na  
**_

_**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

Riker moved as close as possible to Curt for the bridge of the song. They had stopped dancing and where simply standing in each others arms. Both were breathing fast.

_This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily_

Curt sang the second half of the bridge, causing the blonde to smile and nod his head.

**I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah**

They reached for each other as the last chorus started. Neither singing anymore just letting the background vocals play out.

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

_**When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na  
**_

_**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na**_

Curt was the first to speak. It came out as a whisper Riker could feel against his skin. "Really? This is how you feel?"

The blonde boy couldn't do anything but nod. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The movement drew Curt's eyes to Riker's lips for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed him.

Devouring each other's mouths was how Ross found them a few minutes later when he barged in without knocking. "Shit! My bad… sorry bro." He closed the door quickly and ran.

~fin~

**AN: The song is Selena Gomez "Come & Get it". I didn't think I would like this song, but I actually do! So thank you for the suggestion.**


	14. Chapter 14

*** This is written for the lovely ****GayforKurt** – **I hope you like it***

The summer before senior year the members of New Directions decided to take a little vacation together. Santana's fraternal grandparents lived in Arizona and invited the teens to come out and explore the southwest for a couple of weeks. Everyone was excited to get out of Lima.

xxxxxx

I wasn't sure how Noah and I wound up being roommates, but I wasn't complaining. Sometime over the last six months we had formed a friendship, growing closer all the time.

"Which bed do you want, Princess?" Noah asked as we entered our room.

"Doesn't matter to me, Noah. You pick." I smiled at the taller boy.

"I'll take the one closest to the door. That way if I go out and come back late I won't disturb your beauty sleep," he smirked.

"Oh, Noah, silly boy, who says I'll be sleeping or alone for that matter," I smirked back.

I could have sworn I heard Noah growl softly before we began cracking up at my remark. We both collapsed together on Puck's bed, laughing and clutching our sides.

As the laughter died, Puck scooted closer to me and rested his head on my stomach.

"I'm gonna teach you how to play guitar while we're here," Puck announced.

Without even thinking about it I carded my fingers through Noah's Mohawk. "Who said I wanted to learn guitar?"

"You just gotta. It's like a skill that will be useful, plus guitars are just sexy. No one's more qualified then the Puckster to teach you." Noah actually leaned into my hand.

This brought my attention to what I was doing and my hand froze. I looked over at the other boy in trepidation. When I didn't see any adverse reactions I continued my movements. Now that I was aware, I was painfully aware. Totally conscious of Puck's head resting on my stomach, which had decided to start with the butterflies, I wasn't sure what brought this on.

Okay, I knew what brought this on. It was the same feeling I used to get when Noah would pick me up freshman year to toss in the dumpster. The very same feeling I still get every time the boy walks through the door for Glee. It's the way I feel when we play video games together in the basement, both of us ganging up on Finn.

Noah Puckerman is sexy. There was no way around it and no denying it. He had starred in many, many of my fantasies over the years. Spending more time with the boy, especially in close quarters, wasn't going to help.

"Come on," Puck said sitting up, "Let's get changed and go explore. I'll even buy you dinner."

I looked at him in shock for a moment but the jock's back was to me. I had almost pointed out that it sounded like a date, so I just shut my mouth quickly. Instead I replied, "Sounds fun, give me five minutes to change my shirt and fix my hair."

"Your hair is fine, Kurt, and you know it. Hurry up before Frankenteen decides to join us."

"You're not inviting Finn?" I grabbed a clean shirt from my luggage as I headed for the bathroom.

"Hell no! He'll wanna bring Rach and I won't have my headphones to drown her out like on the plane."

I jumped when Noah had started to speak dropping my shirt. I was in the middle of changing and I had no idea he followed me into the bathroom. He smiled at me in the mirror.

"So let's get a move on!" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my clean shirt. When I was done I checked my hair anyway while Puck just laughed.

I grabbed my wallet and my camera and we headed out.

The only people we ran into on our way were Brittany and Santana. They were sneaking out for a little exploring as well.

"Where are the dolphins going Tana?" Brittany asked as she waved to us.

"Who knows? Who cares? Come on Brit-Brit, I know this great restaurant not too far." Santana pulled her girlfriend down the block.

We found ourselves wandering in and out of the shops, looking at all the Southwestern and Native American art work. I was having a wonderful time and Noah, well, he was acting like a big kid – dragging me into store after store.

I was standing outside going through a table full of tourist items when one of the salesmen asked me if I needed any help.

"No, thank you." I smiled at the attractive young man.

Puck came bounding out of the store with a huge Mexican sombrero on his head. "Look what I found Princess!" He placed another hat on my head.

"Dear Gaga, Noah. What the hell are we gonna do with these?"

"Who cares? They're fun. Wait, I'm gonna get one for Sar-bear too!" He rushed back inside.

"Your boyfriend is very funny," the salesman chuckled.

I was too busy staring off in the direction Puck had gone to take in what he said at first, but then it caught up to me.

Just as I was about to correct his mistake, Puck came back but with two smaller pink hats. "I found these pink ones for you and Sarah. We'll just give the other one to Finn."

I didn't even know what to say, it's very rare that I am speechless but at that moment it was unreal.

Puck had plucked the hat off my head and deposited the pink one in its place. The sales guy chimed in, "Pink is definitely your boyfriend's color, good choice." Then he smiled at Puck and went inside the store.

I figured Puck would get all freaked out but instead he grabbed my hand and started down the street. "See what a good boyfriend I am, I even got the right color," he smirked.

"Shut up, Noah!" I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You should've corrected the poor guy."

"Why? What difference does it make what people think? I'm on vacation. That means I can do whatever I want."

"Within reason Noah; I'm not bailing your ass out of jail." We both laughed at my comment.

"The lady who sold me the hats said there was a good restaurant at the end of this block that even has a live band tonight. You up for trying some Mexican food?"

"Whatever you want, Noah." I didn't really mean that to come out that way and I started blushing immediately as Puck leered at me.

"Are you hitting on Puckzilla, Kurt?" He laughed loudly when my blush deepened.

"You're a jerk, Noah." I hit him in the arm as we entered the establishment.

"Ya, but you love me anyway." Noah just let his statement hang there as he asked the hostess for a table for two near the band.

_That might just be the problem,_ I thought to myself.

The restaurant was amazing. It was dark and cool inside but had colorful decorations everywhere. The band was setting up as the hostess showed us to a table just off to the stage.

Noah held out the chair for me, which shocked me completely, before dropping himself into the chair right next to me. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? This way we can both see the stage." His smile was the one that was my favorite. It was the one that said: I-know-I'm-being-cheesy-but-you-can't-help-but-be- madly-in-love-with-me-so-get-over-it.

"Do you know what you want to order?" Puck looked over my shoulder at the menu instead of opening his own.

"I'm not sure. Everything looks really good. What about you?"

Puck scooted closer. "Why don't we order a couple of things to try and then we can share?"

"Isn't that a little 'couply' for you?" I blurted.

Noah looked at me for a minute. "That's not a bad thing, right? I mean, I know I'm not the world's greatest person and I've been the worst kind of ass but I'm getting better."

"Oh! Noah, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to imply that. Anyone would be so lucky if you decide to make them yours." I was sort of stumbling over my words.

"Naw, Kurt, I know I've been a jerk and a Lima Loser, but I am trying to change."

"Noah Puckerman you are not a Lima Loser! I will concede to the jerk part, cause let's face it you were, but you're not anymore and that's what's important. Everyone deserves the chance to do better, to be better, if they want."

"That's one of the many great things about you Princess: no one else has such a forgiving spirit." He chuckled and shook his head as if to dispel his thoughts. "So what looks good to you?"

"What?"

The jock pointed to the menu.

"Huh? Oh! Ya, right, food. Hmmm, well, I've never tried enchiladas – have you?" Noah shook his head 'no.' "What about tamales?" Again a negative head shake. "So why don't we order those and we can share?"

"S'all good to me. I just like to eat." His grin was spiking my temperature again.

The waitress brought our drinks and took our order. She kept looking at Noah in appreciation and I would have wagered my favorite Mark Jacobs jacket the boy moved closer to me.

Dinner arrived and it was all very good.

Noah and I talked about everything, laughing constantly. We even Googled some tourist attractions we wanted to check out. We decided to ask Santana if there was a car we could borrow and drive up to Sedona the next day to take in the sights. I told him we should bring her and Brittany along, which he was fine with. He wanted to go see the Grand Canyon but we figure that would be an overnight trip and we weren't sure about the vehicle situation.

We ordered the Flan for dessert as the band started playing. They had a nice mix of English and Spanish songs, some more traditional than others. The woman's singing voice reminded me of Toni Braxton which I commented on to Puck.

"Right! I was thinking she sounded familiar."

I was a little shocked by that and it must have showed.

"Yes Princess, I know who Toni Braxton is." He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the music playlist. He pulled up a song I hadn't heard before but it sounded good.

The singer approached our table. "Is that a request guys? We can do that song if you want." Apparently she had heard the few verses Noah played for me.

Noah's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be awesome."

She smiled at us and went back to the band announcing to the restaurant that they were playing a special request for the couple in the front.

I could feel the blush burning my face as soon as the words left her mouth and I looked at Noah to see his reaction, but he was just smiling. The first strains of the guitar started and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, dance with me?"

The intelligent part of my brain warned that this was a bad, bad idea. The horny teenage boy in me screamed to shut up and enjoy.

_A smoky room, a small cafe  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
But you don't know  
You don't even know that I am there_

The words poured over me and seemed to infiltrate all my senses. Noah pulled me close and whispered, "Just relax."

By the second verse he was singing along right next to my ear. His beautiful tenor sent shivers down my spine and he just pulled me closer.

_I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song_

I didn't even realize that my arms had found their way around his neck or that my head was resting gently on his shoulder. I was lost in the moment as we swayed around in soothing circles. Our bodies fit together like we danced this way all the time.

_Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I long to be the one that you caress with  
tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist_

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

My breath caught and my heart hammered in my chest as I felt Noah drop a small kiss on top of my head. I was too chicken to look up. I didn't want to lose the closeness of right now. This was far better than any fantasy I'd ever had and I wasn't willing to let it go.

The male guitar player sang out the next verse in Spanish. I could barely make out the words but Noah sang along with perfect diction.

_Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor_

The woman's silky voice hit the notes beautifully. To me it was like she was pulling the lyrics from somewhere inside me that I didn't even know existed. As much as I tried to tell myself not to read too much into this, I was aware it was probably too late for that.

_I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist_

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

The final notes faded away. I wished the song was longer!

"Princess, did you fall asleep on me?" Noah's voice was low and rough.

"No, I just don't want the song to end," I whispered and felt tears start to form behind my eyes.

"Okay." He chuckled but held me tighter.

The next song started and even though it was a faster song we continued to sway slowly. I truly never wanted to move.

After a few more songs Noah suggested we go back as it was getting late. I reluctantly let go.

As we left the restaurant Noah took my hand and we strolled back toward the house. "It's nice here," he said. "We couldn't do this at home. Not one single person has looked at us with anything but a smile."

"Well, Phoenix and its surrounding suburbs are the fourth largest growing city in the country right now so I guess it's pretty progressive. Not to mention they have a large LGBT community here."

Puck laughed. "Did you research the city before we arrived, Princess?"

"Of course I did," I answered, but I giggled as well.

Once we were back in our room I tried to disengage my hand from his, but he wouldn't let go. Instead he leaned against the closed door and pulled me into him.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good night?" he whispered against my ear.

"Do-do you want me to?" I asked.

"Yes." Then those perfect lips closed over mine. The kiss was so amazing I imagined my foot popping like in one of those romantic comedies.

When Noah pulled away his eyes were blazing at me and I was helpless. I couldn't not react!

I don't really know what happened next everything moved so fast – well, blurred really. I felt drunk but I knew I hadn't had anything to drink; one minute we were kissing against the door and the next I found myself naked lying next to Noah.

He hands skated across my body, leaving no part untouched. His mouth followed the path his hand took. By the time Noah reached my lips, every part of me had been kissed and caressed. From my ankle, to the crease behind my knee, my thigh - which now sported a dark love bite - to my abdomen and chest, across my shoulders, the crook of my elbow, my fingers, and finally my neck and jaw. I was extremely hard and leaking when he was through. I could barely catch my breath and every part he touched was on fire.

I heard my voice beg, but it was almost unrecognizable as it was filled with want and desire.

"Do you want me, Princess?" he whispered.

A stream of 'yes' poured out of me. I couldn't stop and I couldn't say anything else. My body was wound so tight my eyesight was even blurred. I could feel his hot skin under my hands, but I couldn't see more than an outline.

A hand stroked my shaft as I felt slick fingers enter my body. I could do nothing but moan as I felt Noah brush against that sensitive spot deep inside me. My hips bucked on their own.

I nearly screamed in pleasure as I felt his warm, wet mouth close around me. I bit down on my lip to the point of drawing blood. Too soon the sensation ended but I could feel how close I was.

"Open your eyes for me," he commanded and I had to obey. "I want you to see me when I bury myself in your body." And just like that my temperature skyrocketed leaving me feeling loopy and a bit delirious.

I always imagined there would be pain on my first time, but all I felt was a slight pressure. Then he hit my prostate and I couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure.

"Don't you dare close those pornographic blue eyes, Princess! I need you to know it's me," he growled. Then he set an almost furious pace.

On some level I was aware of his strong, hot body pounding into my softer flesh, but I couldn't feel it as much as just be aware of it. It was like what I imagined being weightless must feel like - aware but feeling nothing like what your brain tells you that you should feel.

"I'm so close, Noah." I moaned into his shoulder before crashing our lips together again.

"Come for me, Kurt… Kurt… Kurt"

xxxxxx

"Kurt… Kurt!"

Noah nudged me gently at first, but then a little stronger. My eyes opened slowly.

"Dude, we're here. It's time to wake up and get off the plane." Puck smiled. "You were totally out like a light, Princess."

I blinked several times. Shit! It was a dream. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

Instead I forced myself to stand up and gather my things. We followed our friends off the plane and over to get our luggage. The shuttle took us out to Santana's grandparents place.

Puck grabbed one of my bags as well as his own when we arrived. "Come on Roomie!"

"What? We're rooming together?"

"Ya, remember I told you! I traded with Artie so he could have the room downstairs. Now hurry up your highness! I want to go explore. I'll even buy you dinner."

I stopped midway up the stairs. Those were the exact words Noah had said in my dream. I forced myself the rest of the way up. I entered our room and looked around.

"Hurry up and change before Frankenteen and Berry try to tag along."

"Sure, Noah. Just give me five minutes to change my shirt and fix my hair."

As I exited the bathroom, Noah turned to me with a smile, "On the plane you were mumbling something about guitars. If you want to learn to play I could teach you Kurt."

"That sounds amazing, Noah. I know just the song I want you to teach me," I smiled back.

**AN: So this was a little different than I've done before and I'm not even sure where it came from. I just started writing and here we are. I hope you like it! **

**The song is Toni Braxton's "Spanish Guitar" it's a super sexy song! I had never heard it before – but was totally worth downloading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is for my twitter buddies: ****StunningLeaNaya**** and ****Finnspenis**

Rachel stood back stage waiting for her cue. This should've been a dream come true for her. She was performing at the Grammys for the first time. Her album was up for 'Album of the Year.' Everything was coming together, sort of.

She reflected on the journey that had led to this moment. After graduation there had been several Broadway performances, all with rave reviews. This had helped catapult her singing career, culminating in the recording and release of her solo album. With a summer tour planned in the upcoming month, Rachel was on top.

There was just one black cloud in her journey: Finn. They had broken up for the last time her senior year at NYADA. He had wanted to settle down, teach, and raise a family. Rachel had just been beginning her career. She had given all that up for fame. Standing backstage she couldn't help but think maybe, just maybe, that had been a big mistake.

She had talked to Kurt last night, catching up on the latest news about their friends.

Mike and Tina had reconciled in college and were getting married soon. Quinn was in her last year of law school with her eye on a judge's seat in her future. Santana had landed a position with a dance company that traveled and performed all over the world, but after a car accident ended her career, she'd gone home to Lima. The silver-lining was her reconciliation with Brittany. The two were finally back together and opening a dance studio in Columbus. Mercedes had that bad run in with the music company and after a lot of soul-searching decided compromising herself wasn't worth it. Currently she was at school in Boston attending seminary to become ordained. Sam and Mercy had reconnected a year ago and were planning on getting married after she finished school. Artie was in Hollywood making movies and becoming a huge success. Rachel had lunch with him every time she was in LA. Kurt had graduated from NYADA but was unable to break into Broadway. Instead he went to Parsons and obtained a degree in fashion. Noah had gone to New York to visit him and decided to stay. The two of them claimed they were just friends but Rachel had her doubts. They had been living together for six years now.

The hardest news was that Finn and his wife were expecting their second child. He was teaching at their old high school and running the Glee club as well. Rachel often looked at his Facebook page to check up on him. He was so happy that it physically hurt her. When his first child, a daughter, was born Rachel cried for two days. Ignoring all calls and cancelling a performance she was devastated. It should have been her; that should have been her life. Rachel didn't know how it all went so wrong.

"Two minutes, Miss Berry," a stagehand brought Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Getting into place, Rachel took a deep breath. Tears threatened to choke her. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to go back and change those decisions she had foolishly made so long ago. This, this life, while glamorous at times, wasn't what she really wanted. Only it was too late.

The curtain rose and the soft spotlights highlighted her.

"This song goes out to the love of my life."

The lone guitar started to play, the haunting melody of the strings joining in.

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind  
And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side  
I followed the ashes into outer space  
I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place._

Rachel's voice waivered with all those pent up emotions and tears as she hit the chorus. The lights illuminated her pain and she felt stripped bare for all to see.

_I can't look at the stars  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars.  
_

Her memories took her back in time. She remembered when Finn had given her that star in high school. It still remained framed on her bedside at home. Every kiss, every touch they shared burned through her mind until she felt like she couldn't breathe. Yet, she sang on.

_All those times we looked up at the sky  
Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly  
And now I'm all alone in the dark of night  
And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light._

Tears streamed down her cheeks but Rachel didn't even notice. She was lost in her memories. Trapped in a secret world where she was back in the choir room singing just for Finn and he looked at her the way he always did and she was truly happy again.

The next chorus belted out from her without any conscious thought on her part. So powerful and moving was her performance, people began to stand and applaud. Rachel didn't notice.

_And I can't look at the stars  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars.  
_

The instrumental piece of the song brought a flood of memories for Rachel. Sectionals, Nationals and every duet in between. She almost missed the cue to sing the next part.

_Stars  
Stars, they make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I can't look at the stars._

The song ended in a whisper and a muffled cry. The applause was immediate and thunderous. Rachel never heard a single sound. Frozen in her agony, with her heart breaking all over again, she could only stand there until the curtain closed.

A heart-wrenching scream left Rachel crumbled on the floor.

xxxxxxxx

Rachel jolted awake. Frantically she reached for Finn who was snoring softly beside her. Rachel took a deep breath as she felt his warm skin under her hand. The dream had shaken her to the core.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and into her slippers. She carefully made her way down the hallway and opened the first door.

Inside four-year-old Christopher was sprawled out in his bed. He had kicked the covers off and was hanging slightly off the side almost too tall to fit comfortably. Rachel sighed in relief. She moved toward the small boy with a watery smile. After putting him back on the bed correctly and covering him she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked so much like his father same smile, same eyes. Rachel stared at her son for several moments before tip-toeing out of the room.

She traveled to the next door. The soft pink nightlight highlighted a princess bed. Two-year-old Barbra was sleeping peacefully. Rachel knelt by her bed and brushed the chocolate-brown curls from her face. The baby girl leaned into her mother's caress without waking. Tears filled Rachel's eyes, happy tears, as she watched her daughter sleep.

Rachel wasn't sure how long she knelt by the bed before a pair of strong arms closed around her waist and pulled her into a broad, muscled chest.

"What's the matter Rach?" Finn asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Just had a bad dream and wanted to check on them. You know how I get." Rachel turned in her husband's embrace and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Finn stood up and carried Rachel from the room. Once back in their room he laid his wife in their bed and stretched out next to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her softly over and over again.

"No more bad dreams, Rach, just good ones okay. I love you."

"Okay, Finn. I love you."

**AN: The song requested is "Stars" by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals. **

**It's a pretty song, but really sad. I was going to end this songfic after the song BUT I COULDN'T DO IT! I am a die-hard Finchel/Monchele shipper to the core – that is my OTP! (I ship Puckurt (because let's face it, while Cory's the type you marry - Mark's the type you do unspeakable things with!) and I ship Kurtofsky (because who are you kidding? – who wouldn't want to mess around with Chris or Max?) but they run a close second).**

**So it literally killed me to end it like that – I just can't have a world, imaginary or not, where there is no Finn and Rachel/Cory and Lea. So I shamelessly stole from my other fic and added the last part for two reasons. (1) There had to be a happy ending, ****HAD TO!**** (2) This story is for two of my twitter buddies and we were having a conversation about Monchele babies when I first started writing it so I wanted to make this fic more personal for them. Enjoy.**

**Hugs,**

**Melissa**


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt, Noah, Rachel and Finn raced into the choir room laughing.

"Guys! You're late." Mr. Schuester was standing in front of the rest of the group with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Kurt giggled. "Finn drove this morning and he had a little run in with the long arm of the law."

Puck threw his head back and laughed as he sank into his chair. He quickly pulled Kurt into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Everyone was already used to their PDAs.

Rachel giggled as she slid into the chair next to them. "It was a good song, though."

"Song?" Mr. Schue raised his eyebrow. "Finn?"

"Ya, I, umm, was able to get out of it, but I had to sing to do it." Finn blushed as Kurt and Noah started laughing again.

"Well, since you're late and we're off track anyway… why don't you sing this song for the group?"

"I don't know, Mr. S, It's not really something everyone would like." Finn scooted his chair closer to Rachel.

"Oh, come on, Frankenteen! We could use the comic relief." Santana smirked from the back row.

"It really is a good song," Rachel smiled over at Noah and Kurt.

The boys just laughed and encouraged Finn to get up.

"You might as well, little brother. They're never going to leave you alone if you don't." Kurt smirked and stuck his tongue out at Finn.

"Ya, dude, 'sides we shouldn't be the only ones to enjoy the hilarity." Puck didn't even try to hide his smile.

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine!"

He walked over to the band and whispered something. Several of the players snorted and laughed before picking up their instruments.

Finn stood before the rest of the group.

"Okay, so, we were driving to school and Rachel forgot something so we had to turn around and get it. Then when we were headed back, well, she, umm, was thanking me and I, umm, swerved a bit. Nothing happened! But a police officer was on the corner and he saw it and pulled me over. I kinda freaked 'cause gettin' a ticket and having to tell mom or Burt would be bad, right? So then the officer walks up and well, I don't know why, but I just started singing."

Puck and Kurt laugh loudly while Rachel tried to conceal her giggle.

"Anyway, he liked my song and so he let me go with just a warning, but, ya, so that's why we were late."

The guitar started to play a country tune and half the group started to chuckle while the other half was in shock.

Finn sang…

_No sir I ain't been drinking  
I ain't even had one beer  
This sweet thing's got me buzzing  
From whispering in my ear_

Just take a peek up in here  
At this little hot mess  
Mister, you'll understand  
I'm doing my best

Finn knelt down on one knee in front of Rachel and took her hand for the chorus.

_And I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit of left, a little bit of right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
When she's all over me, I'm all outta control  
All over the road_

Finn stood back up and did a little spin move. He couldn't help but laugh and blush when he caught Rachel's hungry expression.

_Don't wanna get no ticket  
Don't wanna cause no wreck  
It's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck  
I say "girl take it easy"  
She laughs, says "it'll be fine"  
How am I supposed to keep it between the lines?_

He pulled Rachel out of her chair to twirl her in the air as he continued to sing to her. He noticed Puck was either singing in Kurt's ear or kissing him but either way his brother had the same smile as Rachel.

_Yeah I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit of left, a little bit of right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
When she's all over me, I'm all outta control  
And all over the road_

Something 'bout these wheels rolling  
Radio playing gets her going  
I'm trying to get her home as fast as I can go

And I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit of left, a little bit of right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
Have a little mercy on me  
Sir I'm sorry I know  
I'm all over the road  
All over the road  


By the time Finn finished the song, most of the club was up, dancing around with each other. He knew he wouldn't lose the smile on his face all day.

Rachel pulled him down for a kiss. "Told you it's a good song."

"Good Job, Finn!" Schue patted him on the shoulder. "I don't think we've ever done country as an assignment, so next week is going to be county week. You can work in pairs, groups or solos – your choice."

There were some groans from some of the glee members.

"As a treat, I'm going to let you all go early. If you want to stay and work on your assignment that's fine, otherwise you're all free to go."

**AN: The song is called "All over the road" by Easton Corbin. I started this song before… along with a few others. I am going to finish all of them for my twitter buddy finnspenis.**

**#finchelforever**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, bro?"

"Ya, Finn."

"You know I'm sorry I got you in trouble too, right?"

"I know, Finn. You've apologized repeatedly" Kurt sighed in annoyance.

Finn gave Kurt that kicked puppy look until Kurt relented.

"It's alright Finn." Kurt sighed once again. "If I'm honest, I could've said no and just let you go by yourself. So it's just as much my fault as yours."

"You're the best brother ever, Kurt. As soon as we get ungrounded I'm gonna make it up to you." Finn smiled brightly. "And Puck, too!"

This caused Kurt to smirk. "Well, getting my boyfriend to forgive you might be a little harder, but I'll help you work on him."

A car pulled up to the vegetable stand the boys were forced to work at as punishment for sneaking out to go to Karofsky's party. Finn helped the couple with their purchases.

Once the boys were alone again, Finn asked, "Puck's really mad at me, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, "He'll get over it, Finn. Don't worry about him."

"Well, okay, umm, if you're sure?"

"He's just pissed he has to jerk off for a week while I'm grounded. Believe me, he'll live." Kurt chuckled to himself.

The boys sat in silence for awhile. Kurt was flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_ and Finn was starting to doze off in his chair, when a little red convertible came down the road. Behind the wheel was the most beautiful girl Finn had ever seen. He watched as she parked and then checked her phone before looking around at her surroundings. When the girl got out of her car, Finn's breath caught. She was a little bitty thing but she was all leg. Those gorgeous tan limbs had his heart racing and a fine sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. As she approached he could see she had long brown hair and the biggest brown doe eyes! The girl smiled as she walked toward the boys.

"Excuse me. Hi, I seem to be lost. Could you please give me directions to the highway?"

Finn couldn't talk. He just smiled goofily at her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled back gently. Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched his brother flounder. He quickly nudged Finn in the side before getting up and heading over to the other side of the stand to give them some privacy.

"Umm, s-sure," Finn stuttered. "If you take this road a bit you'll come to a country store. You should stop in and ask for Carole, she'll hook you up with a cool glass of sweet tea. Then if you take a left at the caution light it will take you to the interstate, but… umm, if you go right, it'll bring you right back here to me."

The girl's eyes went wide and a smile formed on her lips. Finn stopped breathing for a moment before she got back in her car and headed down the road.

Finn groaned and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

"Nice going, brother mine. You didn't even get her name." Kurt laughed.

Finn groaned again. He wanted to kick himself and briefly thought about asking Kurt to do it for him. Since his brother was the kicker for their high school football team he thought maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea.

"She probably didn't like me anyway," he mumbled.

Kurt snorted and went back to reading his magazine.

Several minutes later a car was headed in their direction, but Finn didn't even bother to look up. He was lost in thoughts of the girl he would probably never see again. He was startled out of these thoughts when a voice sounded.

"Hello again."

Finn's head whipped up.

She chuckled, "My name's Rachel Berry and I'm new here." She proceeded to hold out her hand.

Finn's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and took a breath.

Kurt laughed from behind him. "Nice to meet you, Rachel Berry." He elbowed his brother in the side. "My name's Kurt and this is my brother, Finn."

Rachel's eyes never left Finn's. "It's nice to meet you." Then remembering her manners she smiled at Kurt. "Both of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "I'm gonna get something to drink and just leave you two alone to get acquainted."

Kurt climbed into the truck before looking back through the rear-view mirror. He laughed as Finn was clearing a seat for Rachel, all while smiling like a fool. "Thank goodness for good directions," he muttered.

He drove himself off to get some tea from mom and maybe sneak a call to Noah.

**For my twitter buddy finnspenis. Inspired by the song "Good Directions" by Billy Currington.**

**#finchelforever**


	18. Chapter 18

_*corrected version*_

Every year the senior class went on a trip. This year it was announced they were going to Mexico. Permission slips went home the first week of school.

"Hey babe." Noah leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, Kurt, on the cheek.

"Hi Noah." Kurt smiled as he pulled his books from his locker.

Kurt still marveled at the thought of Noah being his. When they first got together the summer after sophomore year, Kurt never had any idea they would still be together two years later, about to graduate and head off to New York.

"So what do you think about the senior trip this year?" Kurt asked.

Noah shifted from foot to foot. "I don't know Kurt. I've been saving for New York these last two years; I don't want to use that money for the trip. I just don't think I can afford it."

Noah hated to let Kurt down.

Kurt took in the expression on his boyfriend's face and smiled softly. "Okay sweetie, don't worry about it. We'll just stay home."

"Kurt, I don't want you to miss out on things because of me. You should go without me."

The pale singer could hear the hurt and disappointment in Noah's voice. He took his hand and placed it on the jock's cheek.

"Sweetie, I would never go without you. I don't want to be away from you most nights, why would I spend a week in another country without you?"

"I just don't want you to give up things to be with me, Kurt. I don't want you to start to resent me."

"Oh, Noah! I love you. I would never resent you. Things are going to be difficult when we get to New York, with both of us in school and working. Compromises will need to be made by both of us. This is easy, a no-brainer really. We go together or we don't go."

"I love you, Kurt."

….

That night at dinner Finn told their parents all about the trip and how excited everyone was.

Burt smiled at Kurt. "Are you and Noah excited, son?"

"We're not going dad." Kurt smiled back as he took a bite of his pizza.

"What? Why not, dude?" Finn asked.

"Finn, for the millionth time, please don't call me dude." Kurt sighed. "Anyway, the trip is expensive and we're saving all our money for New York."

Finn dropped his pizza back on his plate. "This sucks! This is our last chance to get away together before you two head off to New York."

"We have the whole year and most of next summer. We'll plan something smaller or maybe a couple of weekend trips, okay?"

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad. Noah said I should go without him because he doesn't want to touch our savings, but I don't want to. I would never go without him."

"I could probably help you two with the cost if you wanna go." Burt looked to Carole who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you guys, but Noah will never go for that. You know how he is."

Finn snorted.

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone, Finn. I don't want them harping on him all year and making him upset. No one needs to know we're not going until the last minute. That includes Rachel!"

Kurt pinned Finn with his eyes until the boy nodded 'yes.'

….

Time flew by. Between glee, football, working, and studying the boys didn't have time to think about the trip.

However, when they came back from winter break everyone started in with talk about the trip. Noah didn't mention he wasn't going and Kurt changed the subject whenever it came up.

It was two weeks before the trip when Mr. Schue, one of the chaparones, mentioned he was still missing their permission slips during glee.

Kurt took Noah's hand. "We're not going, Mr. Schue."

"What? Why not?" the teacher asked.

"We're saving up for New York so we'd rather just stay home." Kurt squeezed Noah's hand as the jock hadn't said a word.

Mr. S looked like he was going to say something else but then changed his mind.

After class the duo was at Kurt's locker getting ready to head home when Rachel approached them.

"Hi Noah. Hi Kurt. I couldn't help but hear what you said to Mr. Schue about the trip. I don't want to presume but if you need monetary assistance to go I'm sure my dads would be willing to help."

"Thanks Rachel, but no thanks. It's very sweet of you to offer though." Kurt smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

Puck just nodded at her.

Mercedes would approach with a similar offer in the parking lot. Kurt gave her the same answer. He could tell it was getting to Puck. His boyfriend was growing more sullen by the minute.

They were about half way to Noah's house before the jock exploded.

"You have to go on this trip, Kurt! All your friends are desperate for you not to miss out."

"Noah Elijah Puckerman don't you dare act like that! I don't have to do anything and they are your friends too. They didn't offer just to pay for me, they offered for both of us." Kurt took a calming breath. "I've told you before; I don't need Mexico, Noe-Noe. I need you. In fact, I already have some plans for what we're gonna do that week."

Puck looked at Kurt. The male diva didn't normally yell at him. He had more patience than anyone Puck had ever met.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just feel like it would be easier on you if you were with someone else, someone better."

"Oh, baby," Kurt reached for Puck's hand. "Don't make me kick your ass. There is no one better for me than you. I've known you my whole life being with you is as easy as breathing."

Kurt pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. He turned to face his boy. "I love you, Noe. Do you love me?"

"You know I do, Princess. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Even when I was being a douche freshman year and all the shit that went down with Quinn sophomore year, you stuck by me."

"Then trust me when I tell you I'm fine with not going. If I really wanted to go I would have asked my dad to buy the tickets or sold some of my clothing collection on eBay or something." Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "Is Sarah home?"

Puck looked at his phone. "Not for another hour."

"Good. Let's go inside and I can show you how much I love you."

Puck took in Kurt's expression and practically leapt from the car. He almost missed Kurt's chuckle as he slammed the door before running to Kurt's side and ripping that door open.

….

Puck's heart rate escalated as Kurt pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door. He loved it when Princess instigated sex; it was a hundred times hotter. He could tell by the gleam in Kurt's eyes that he was about to get his world rocked.

He smirked as he drew his tee over his head, dropping it anywhere, and hearing Kurt's breath speed up. Puck reached for Kurt's shirt. He loved undressing the fashionista. All the layers were like unwrapping a present. A present he never got tired of seeing, whether Kurt was falling apart under him or fucking Puck into the mattress. He loved it all.

Once they were naked Kurt backed Noah up to the bed, pushing slightly when his knees hit the side. Both of them tumbled to the mattress. Kurt kissed a path down Noah's chest paying special attention to all of the jock's hot spots.

By the time he got to Noah's cock the boy's hips were lifting on their own and he was making the most delicious moans. Those sounds drove Kurt crazy; he loved to listen to Noah. First would be the moans that would turn into talking. He would begin with dirty pillow talk but it always ended with words of love before he was about to cum. Kurt knew how close Noah was by those words and it turned him on just listening to his boyfriend fall apart.

As Kurt's mouth closed around Noah's cock he started a steady pace. No slow build up needed here; this was about hard and fast. Kurt continued to swallow as he took more and more of Noah in his mouth. When he heard Puck start praising his lack of gag reflex he fought back a smirk. Kurt never missed a beat as he reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer. Puck made whimpering sounds below him. Drawing Noah as deep into his mouth as possible Kurt began to lube his fingers.

"Not necessary, Princess. I need you inside me now."

Kurt shook his head no, however, always one to give his boyfriend what he needed, Kurt started with two fingers. Attempting to prep the boy as fast as possible, he was barely inserting a third finger into Puck when he shifted.

"Now, Kurt, please!"

Kurt pulled away with a wet, dirty-sounding pop. "Tell me what you want, Noah."

"I want you to fuck me, right now!"

The boys had done the responsible thing and got tested when they first decided to have penetrative sex and going back like clockwork every three months. So Kurt didn't bother with a condom. He poured a ridiculous amount of lube on his dick in an effort not to hurt Noah.

He started to inch his way into his lover's body. Puck had other ideas. Wrapping his powerful legs around Kurt he pushed himself onto his boyfriend, causing both of them to cry out in ecstasy.

"Damn Noah, you're so fuckin' hot and tight." Kurt had to hold down Noah's hips while he steadied his breath for a moment.

Puck started to babble, "So good… harder Kurt… come on…"

Kurt didn't top often. It's not that he didn't like it, because he totally did! He just really liked being on the receiving end of all the foreplay. So when he did top it was a complete adrenaline rush.

He tilted Noah's hips up and began to set a pace guaranteed to please Puck. He hit Noah's prostate on every stroke, until he was yelling loudly. Kurt was momentarily sorry for any poor neighbors that happened to be home. It didn't take long before those shouts turned into whimpered 'I love you's.' He wrapped the hand with the lube on it around Puck's dick, stroking the jock with every thrust.

Noah clamped down on Kurt as he shot ropes of cum all over Kurt's hand and his own chest. The pressure and heat, combined with the sight of Noah's orgasm, set Kurt off. Noah could feel his boy coming inside him.

Kurt collapsed onto Puck's chest, not caring about the mess. He tried desperately to catch his breath. Tan arms closed around a pale torso, holding tight. It was several minutes before either could speak.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too. I don't think I can move yet though."

"It's cool, Princess. We still have some time."

They dozed off together, not waking until the front door opened and Sarah hollered for them both. They quickly got up to dress. Puck grabbed an old tee and used it to clean them off the best he could. They were barely dressed by the time Sarah made her appearance at the bedroom door.

"Hey Kurtie," she smiled.

"Hi Sar-bear. How was school today?" Kurt asked.

"It's okay. Oh, hey, thank you for the new bathing suit, Kurtie. I'm so excited for our trip. I think Ma is too, but she won't admit it."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart."

Puck was confused as he looked from his boyfriend to his sister.

"Bathing suit? Trip? What trip?"

"The week after next Dad and Carole are taking Ruth and Sarah up to Columbus for a week," Kurt replied.

"What? Wait! So everyone we know will either be in Mexico or Columbus while we're here?" Noah was a little shocked and a lot in awe of his boy right then.

"Mmm, that is the plan. Since its Spring Break we'll still have to work part of the time but for the most part it will be just the two of us." Kurt had that gleam in his eye again.

Puck wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him. "You're amazing, babe. Thank you."

"It's for both of us, but you're welcome." Kurt winked as he headed for the bathroom to clean up a bit. "Are we ordering in or cooking tonight?"

"I vote for take out!" Sarah yelled.

"Okay brat," Puck ruffled her hair, "take out it is. Anything particular you want?"

"Chinese?!" Sarah slapped his hand away from her hair.

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt called out from the bathroom.

Puck chuckled and picked up his phone to place the order.

….

The next two weeks flew by until suddenly it was the day before everyone left. Mr. Schue was going to let them leave early, but Kurt asked for the floor.

"I just wanted to say have a great time on your trip, be safe; Noah and I will miss you. I also want to thank those of you that offered to help us go, it was a very sweet gesture. We, well, I, actually have a fun week planned while you're all gone. I'd like to start our week with a song to my wonderful boyfriend, if that's okay with everyone?"

The group encouraged him to sing. Kurt nodded to the band and they began to play.

Puck didn't recognize the song, at first, but then Kurt started singing; he couldn't help laughing and smiling.

_We said that summer we'd go down to Cancun  
But no money makes that kind of hard to do  
Forget the beach – I'd rather be here with you  
Playing Croquet okay, maybe, that's not true_

But you make it easy, easy, easy to get away  
Sit in the sun and drink beer all day  
Because it's easy, easy, easier anyway

Hey, who needs Mexico?  
Baby, let's stay home

_We'll put on bug spray and we'll lose our clothes  
Put out the lawn chairs and turn on the hose  
We'll play Jack Johnson, he's the new Don Ho  
And we'll go surfing, surfing, we'll surf the radio_

'Cause you make it easy, easy, easy to get away  
Sit in the sun and drink beer all day  
You know it's easy, easy, easier anyway

Hey, who needs Mexico?  
Oh, hey, who needs Mexico?  
Baby, let's stay home

Drink margaritas and take in the sunset  
Later on we'll slip up to our king size bed  
And make love, love, sweet love

_You make it easy, easy  
Oh, yes, it's easy, easy_

You make it easy, easy, easy to get away  
Sit in the sun and sip tequila all day  
Because it's easy, easy, easier anyway

Hey, who needs Mexico?  
Tell me now, who needs Mexico?  
Baby let's stay home  
Baby let's stay home

Let's get away baby  
Oh, let's get away, baby  
Oh...  
Go on a little holiday...

When Kurt finished singing, Puck stood and hugged his boyfriend tight. "Thanks babe. You always know how to make me feel better."

~end~

**AN: The song is Sheryl Crow's "Easy". I really love this song and had it on repeat when this fic idea popped into my head.**


	19. Chapter 19

_*Note: This is not beta-ed so it may come down for corrections*_

Rachel's eyes slide open and immediately her gaze fell on her handsome husband. Turning on her side with a sigh, she stared lovingly at his sleeping form.

Today was their one-year anniversary and her thoughts turned back to their wedding day. After sectionals, they went to the court house and said "I do" just as they planned. It sucked that Quinn never came around to the idea or showed up, but Rachel kind of understood. Her fathers' had made a last minute plea for them to wait, but they held fast to their convictions. Burt and Carole had tried to bribe them into waiting, while Kurt pitched the idea of just living together.

It wasn't that she and Finn hadn't talked about everyone's concerns, of course they did! No one had ever accused Rachel Berry-Hudson of not talking and they never would. They just felt like none of those concerns really mattered when it came right down to it. All of the nay-sayers have since come around, but it wasn't always easy. Rachel knew every day was a gift and the two of them were determined to live each day to the fullest.

She remembered the reception and celebrating with all of their friends. It was such a good time. Finn was so sweet and charming the whole night. The next day the couple had taken off for a weekend in Niagara Falls. It was one of the best weekends of her life. Finn still carried around a picture in his wallet of the two of them standing by the water laughing.

Coming back to Lima, after that wonderful weekend, presented challenges for them as a young couple. They wound up splitting their time between the two houses; one week at the Berry's and one at the Hudson-Hummel's before switching again. Add to that getting ready for finals, graduation, and Nationals; there were days that really tested their love and commitment.

Rachel remembered after one particular fight (although she can't remember what the fight was about now) that Finn told her there was nothing he was ever going to do in his life that was more important than making a life with her. That really struck home. Always being focused on making _her_ dreams come true, it took those words to really make her understand. Broadway may or may not happen, but _Finn_ would always be the one constant dream-come-true in her life. They haven't really ever fought since then; petty arguments maybe, but never something that intense.

Finn mumbled in his sleep drawing Rachel out of her thoughts. She smiled and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She decided to make him breakfast in bed to celebrate. Jumping up she looked for something to cover her nudity. They had a strict 'no clothes to bed' rule whenever they didn't have company sleeping over. Rach grabbed Finn's tee-shirt off the floor and giggled as she pulled it on. It came down to her thighs. She also grabbed a pair of his socks, which came up to her knees, from the drawer as their apartment tended to be drafty in the kitchen.

Making her way into the kitchen she decided on vegan pancakes. Just one more thing to love about Finn! He still ate meat when they went out or ordered take out, but he had become more open to her vegan ways and actually preferred some of the things. She flipped on the radio softly as she gathered the ingredients.

In no time she was singing along and dancing and she flipped pancakes. It really was one of the only things (besides her 'I'm sorry cookies') that she could cook well. Thank goodness they lived in New York otherwise they both might starve.

….

Finn woke up and reached for Rachel like he did every morning except she wasn't there. He sat up quickly. He began to relax when he heard singing coming from the kitchen. Grapping a pair of boxers and an undershirt he stretched and got dressed. When he got to the kitchen he leaned against the doorway and watched as his beautiful wife twirled around the room.

He thought back, winning Nationals and graduating were high points in his life, getting excepted into NYU and deciding on a teaching degree had been awesome, but nothing, nothing compared to marrying Rachel. When everyone came down on them for their decision he almost lost faith, but she kept him going.

That was the best part of their life together as far as he was concerned. When he had a bad day or didn't think he was gonna make it, Rachel always cheered him up. She was always in his corner, rooting for him, and helping him every step of the way. Finn tried to return the favor every chance he got. He never wanted to take her for granted. When she had tough dance classes he would massage her feet and calves, when she had monologues to memorize he read lines with her, he listened to her practice songs over and over again and never once got tired of it. He pushed her to do better when she got lazy, reminded her about things she needed to remember, and always held her close when she cried.

Yup, as far as he was concerned, life was pretty freakin' awesome and when Rachel was up on that stage accepting all those awards he knew she would win one day he was going to get to hit the guy next to him and say "that's my wife up there!"

….

Finn moved toward Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck softly.

"Happy Anniversary, Rach. I love you."

She giggled. "Happy Anniversary, Finn. I love you too. I had hoped to make you breakfast in bed, did I wake you with the radio?"

"Na, I reached for you but you weren't there so I woke up. Besides, we both know I'm way too messy to eat your awesome pancakes in bed."

They both laughed.

"Well, since you're up, why don't you set the table and we can eat in a minute."

"Sure, babe. You want coconut milk or juice with yours?"

"Juice. I think there is some of the pineapple-mango juice Noah brought over left."

"Awesome! That stuff was great. Did you get the recipe like you wanted?"

"No," she pouted. "Kurt said he won't give up the damn thing but I'm going to keep trying."

Finn snorted. "I'm sure you will, babe, I'm sure you will."

….

The couple sat down to breakfast, laughing and catching up on the last couple of days that had been busy. With the semester winding down they planned to do something for their anniversary when summer started instead of missing precious class time now.

After breakfast Finn helped Rachel clean up. She washed and he dried and put away. They still had the radio on when Finn's favorite song came on. He quickly turned it up.

Finn started to sing…

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind_

Rachel giggled as she watched him slide around the kitchen. He was such a goof-ball sometimes, but that's one of the things she loved the most.

Finn used the glass he was drying as a microphone.

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker_

Finn pulled Rachel away from the sink and began to twirl her around; both of them singing along to the song.

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me_

Rachel kept slipping in her socks but that just made them laugh harder. Finn picked her up high in the air and spun her around. He thought he'd never seen her so relaxed and carefree as she did in that moment with her beautiful eyes wide and shining brightly.

_What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey_

When Finn sang, 'what rhymes with hug me?' Rachel leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you should take me back to bed and fuck me."

Finn eyes darkened and his breathing speed up. "I love it when you talk dirty Rach."

Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and grind down on him, all while licking and biting a path up his neck to his jaw and then his lips.

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down gently. She watched as he pulled off his shirt and boxers. Rachel's senses woke as she felt Finn join her on the bed. She felt his arms enclose her in warmth, and then slip his shirt from her body as his lips met her neck. He kissed her softly and she melted as his fingers and tongue traced random paths along her body. There were whispered words of love and desire tumbling from both of them.

Finn turned Rachel slightly and she felt him spreading her legs apart. He peeled off the socks, chuckling quietly. He leaned down to kiss his way up her body. Plunging his tongue into her belly button, earning a giggle, he could smell her arousal as she moaned beneath him. He moved up to her breasts, in no hurry, sliding his tongue over each one before taking a nipple into his mouth. Finn bit down softly dragging more moans from her.

Rachel didn't want to be passive today. She reached out her tiny hand and wrapped it around his cock the best she could. Gone were the days of Finn needing to use his mailman chant, so Rach could play and stroke all she wanted. She could feel his excitement as she turned her wrist just the way he liked. She shimmied down and out of Finn's grasp, pushing him onto his back, so she could kiss her own trail down his body. Her lips opened and she bent over kissing the tip of his cock. Rachel wanted to feel his erection in her mouth. She loved the power she felt whenever she pleased him this way. Opening her mouth wider, her tongue welcomed him in. She caressed his legs and thighs as she pulled him further down her throat. Finn's breathing became erratic as her paced quickened. He moaned her name and tangled his hand in her long hair. She took all of him into her mouth and he could feel the tightening of her throat as it squeezed around the head of his cock every time she swallowed. Finn moaned louder as he trailed a hand across her soft cheek.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and whispered, "Lay down, baby."

Following his directions she watched him crawl over to her body. Finn was aware of Rachel's increasing passion as he watched her subtly squirm on the bed, emitting soft whimpers of pleasure. He slowly started kissing the inside of her ankles. The anticipation of where Finn was going was almost too much for Rachel. She desperately wanted his mouth on the most intimate parts of her body. His teeth nibbled at the inside of her thigh causing her to gasp as he came closer to where she wanted him. She could feel his hot breath on her. Then he tongue was gliding slowly across her clit, making it harder and more sensitive. Finn sucked her warm flesh into his mouth, using his tongue, teeth and lips to bring her pleasure. Every time she would almost reach orgasm he would stop and take his mouth away, only to return and start all over again. She moaned in frustration.

"Please, please, please… stop teasing me baby," she chanted.

Rachel wanted Finn on top of her with her legs fully spread and her knees up while he moved his cock deep inside her but he kept teasing her, drawing it out. Sensing she was about to fall apart, Finn latched his mouth to her sensitive core, sucking hard, to pull her over the edge. One more dip of his tongue and Rachel screamed out her climax, flooding his mouth. Flattening his tongue, he lapped up her essence not wanting to miss a drop.

Finn was unbearably hard and leaking. He slid over the top of her, spread her legs wide and entered her quickly. She cried out as her hands gripped his shoulders. Rachel could feel him stretching her and massaging her inner walls. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She held onto him with her legs and arms and never wanted to let go. She ran her hands and nails up and down his back. Finn's pace quickened; on the verge of his own orgasm. He looked into Rachel's eyes as he pounded into her soft and willing body. She could feel him burning inside her. She screamed her way through another earth shattering orgasm. This was all Finn needed to let go and yell through his own intense climax.

As they lay there in bed, Finn still inside Rachel, and both covered in sweat, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You are so amazing Rach. I'm so lucky you decided to marry me and I love you so much." A tear fell from Rachel's eye and Finn leaned over and kissed it away. "Happy anniversary, baby. I'm so glad you're mine." Then he kissed her again.

**AN: A little history on this one… on twitter finnspenis and I had this conversation where we imagined a scene for the show that had our OTP singing this song to each other, dancing around their tiny apartment, being all cute and wonderful. So I started this one-shot as a gift to her. I didn't get to finish it before tragedy struck and I almost didn't, but my friend assured me that she wanted me to. It gives us something to hold on to when we don't have much else. So this is for you Curry! I hope you enjoy it and it can make you smile. 3 Oh! And duh, you probably already know the song is "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, but just-in-case.**

**#finchelforever**


	20. Chapter 20

I heard the door open and close and then voices and giggling. Looking over at the clock I was surprised to see what time it was. I realized the girls were home from school already. Noah must be getting them started on their homework.

Suddenly I hear a roaring yell: "SON OF A BITCH!"

That had me out of my seat and out of our office, moving quickly. "Language, Noah!" I yelled out as I rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Beth and Audrey were standing in shock, staring intently at their daddy. When Audrey saw me she ran over and grabbed my leg. "I'm s-sorry papa, honest." I could tell she was close to tears.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'll find out why daddy is upset." I bent down and hugged my little girl tightly. "Beth? Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, papa," she replied but never took her eyes off her father.

Noah was reading something and I could see the barely contained rage in his face.

"Girls, why don't you take your homework into the office and get started? I'll take care of dad, alright?"

"Okay, papa." Audrey grabbed her backpack and tugged on her sister's hand. "Come on, Bethy, I need help with my spelling again."

Once I heard the office door close I moved in closer to Noah. He was staring off into space and I could literally see him counting to ten over and over again trying to calm down. I ran my hand lightly over his shaved head.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

It took a few seconds for him to acknowledge my presence, but when he looked at me I could see his eyes were bright with the tears that he was fighting back. He let out a breath and grabbed me into a crushing embrace.

"Never should have brought them here…. Never should've left New York…" he mumbled over and over again.

"Noah, honey, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

He stepped back and thrust a piece of paper into my hand before walking over to the cabinet and getting a glass for some water.

I watched him carefully for a moment then looked down at the document which appeared to be a letter from the parent group of the girls' school.

_Mr. and Mr. Puckerman,_

_It has come to our attention that you and your spouse have offered to volunteer at the school. We do not feel this is in the best interest of all the children._

_For one, neither of you wear appropriate clothing; proper volunteer wardrobe should not be tight or skimpy. Secondly, both of you have been seen to partake in libations and activities that children should not be exposed to._

_We don't believe you should be bringing up your children in this manner, yet, we cannot do anything about that. We instead, ask, that you not volunteer at our school._

_Sincerely,_

_McKinley Jr/Sr High Parent Group_

I sucked in a harsh breath. "Son of bitch…" I whispered.

"Exactly!" Noah yelled and I jumped. I could completely understand why he was so angry now. While I was also angry, I was actually sadder. I could feel my lip tremble as I tried to stop the tears. Noah's arms were around me in a flash. "No, baby, no. Please, don't cry, please." He wiped at the tears as fast as they fell.

"W-what are we going to do, Noah? Audrey had her heart set on us going on that field trip with her. That's why we signed up to volunteer in the first place." My heart was breaking at the thought of telling my daughter that her fathers couldn't go.

"To quote 'Cedes, 'Hell to the no!' We are going, Kurt! It's a public school, for fuck's sake, they can't fuckin' tell us what to do!"

I put my hand on his chest. "Calm down, babe. We can't both be a wreck."

"This is nothing but blatant homophobia, Kurt, and it's total bullshit." He kissed me softly. "I'm gonna fix this, I promise." He grabbed his coat and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Where are you going?" I was suddenly afraid of getting a call saying Noah was in jail.

"Going to see, Burt. He'll help me calm down. Don't worry, babe, I'm not gonna do anything stupid… well, not yet, anyway."

I watched him walk out the door and I slumped into a kitchen chair. Noah was right; it was homophobia, but we shouldn't have been surprised. Noah and I had known when we moved back to Lima that things were going to be difficult, but we needed the support of our extended families as we tried to put our own family back together.

Three years ago, we had both finished college, and both of us were starting good jobs in New York. Things were going well. We spent a lot of time with Beth and Shelby, often taking our daughter (that's how we both refer to her) for the weekend or school breaks. The four of us had even sat down and talked about Noah and I getting a surrogate and having another child. Beth was so excited at the thought of having a little sister, not so much a brother, but definitely a sister. When Audrey was born, six-year-old Beth was in heaven, overjoyed at getting the sibling she wanted.

That summer, tragedy struck in the form of a freak accident that sent a taxi cab careening into a coffee shop killing three people, one of whom was Shelby. It was a shock to us when we learned that Shelby's will provided for sole custody of Beth to return to Noah or, if by some chance, Noah predeceased her, custody would go to me.

The two of us tried to make it work in the city for almost two years, but it was too much. We needed to step back and get some support. That's when we decided we needed our families. Both of us had careers where we could easily work from home so we packed up the girls and moved back to Lima. While I anticipated things wouldn't be easy, I had never imagined we would deal with this at the elementary school level. I thought we had until Beth was in high school. Apparently I was wrong.

Beth's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Papa? Did I d-do something wrong?"

"What? No baby! Why would you think that?"

"That Ms. Wilde lady gave me that note to give to you and daddy and she seemed pissed off, so I thought maybe it was 'cause of me."

"Beth," I breathed in and out deeply. "We've talked about this baby. There are just some people in this world who don't understand the love your father and I have for each other. Their ignorance spreads like a wine stain on silk. It has nothing to do with you, either of you. I'm sorry you have to be affected by this." I pulled her into my arms for a hug.

Leaning away she said, "That's okay papa. That woman is a stuck up bitch anyway." Beth smirked in typical Puckerman fashion.

"Beth Puckerman! I am so gonna wash your father's mouth out with soap!"

We both heard a giggle and turned to see Audrey standing there.

"Papa, can I have some ice for my hand?" she asked.

"What's wrong with your hand?" I reached out and pulled the girl closer while inspecting her little hand.

"I punched Dante Adams in the mouth today. It was fine but since I have to write my spelling words five times each it's starting to hurt."

"You did what?!" I got up to get some ice turning back around in time to see the sisters' high-fiving each other. "Ladies…" my raised eyebrow expressing more than my words.

"That knuckle dragger had it coming papa!" Audrey stomped her foot.

Beth tried not to laugh, really, but it was no use. Whenever Audrey pulled that move she looked exactly like their papa. "She's doing the Kurt again," she doubled over laughing.

"Doing the Kurt? What?" I was a little at a lose as I looked back and forth between my daughters.

Audrey smiled. "That's what daddy calls it when I stomp my foot, 'cause he says I look so much like you when I do it."

"Oh, I see. Hmm, seems your father and I need to have a little talk when he gets back." I sat and pulled Audrey into my lap, using the ice pack on her hand.

"Now, you want to tell me why you punched the Adams boy?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

Beth cracked up again. "He was talking shit, I'm sure."

"Beth!" Again pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew the girls were picking up Noah's bad habits but I didn't realize just how much.

"Where is daddy?" Audrey asked.

"He went to see Grandpa Burt so he could calm down. That note upset him."

Audrey giggled again and looked to her sister, who just rolled her eyes. "Ya, calm down, un-huh, more like him, Grandpa, and Uncle Finn are gonna lock themselves in the office with a beer and some junk food having a bit-, umm, grip fest."

I looked at my girls and shook my head. Damn, they were growing up so fast. Honestly, I wouldn't change a thing though. I love Noah and the girls and I love the life we have together. We've worked so hard and have come so far. No two-bit _Parent_ association full of Neanderthals and their floozy wives was going to rain on my families' parade! (Rachel would be so proud)

"Girls… here's what we're gonna do. I'm going down to that school, but first I'm going to change my clothes, then we're going to go out to dinner. Beth, you call your father and tell him where we're going. Audrey, you go wash up and put your shoes on. We have ten minutes to get to that meeting ladies, let's hustle."

Both girls jumped up right away. Audrey rushed off to the bathroom while Beth pulled out her cell phone and called her dad.

….

"Shit!"

"What's up bro?" Finn asked.

"That was Beth. Kurt's going to school, as in right now; apparently the meeting starts in ten."

Burt stood up laughing. He stuck his head outside the office. "Randy! I'm headed to my granddaughter's school to watch my son go off. Make sure you lock up, alright?"

"Sure boss," Randy yelled back. "Cheer Kurt on for me."

"Finn, you better text your mom, she might want us to film this." Burt was still laughing.

"So… I guess we're all going to school then?" Puck asked.

"Dude, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Finn clapped Puck on the shoulder.

….

I walked into that meeting wearing the tightest pair of red skinny jeans I could squeeze into. My tee-shirt was black and skin tight as well, showing off years of sculpting and toning my muscles, as well as my porcelain skin. I knew I still looked underage, even at twenty-seven.

Beth took her sister's hand and led her to the back of the room. Beth looked up as Puck, Finn, and Burt walked into the room and she smirked. Then she pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons, and held it up in my direction. I realized with amusement that she was going to record the incident.

Noah caught my arm. "Are you sure you wanna do this babe?"

"Nobody, especially these jackasses, pushes the Puckermans around," I hissed. "Are we or are we not the first family is badassness?"

Noah could help but laugh. "You're so fuckin' hot right now, babe. You go do your thing." He swatted me on the ass as I walked to the front of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Burt take a seat and lift Audrey into his lap. Finn and Beth were both filming the event.

"Excuse me," I interrupted the group.

Later Noah would tell me I used that classic bitch voice he had heard so much of in high school and that, much to my chagrin, still make him hard as 'a fuckin' rock!'

I continued once I had everyone's attention. "I'd like to address the letter I received from this parent group. I'm not sure what gives you the right to send home such trash, but I, for one, am done with your hypocritical and bigoted behavior."

"Same ol' Fancy," Azimio Adams muttered.

"I'm not going to waste my time on your letter's comments regarding my clothing. None of you would know fashion if it slapped you in the face. Instead, I want to focus on your sad attempt to call us out on our so-called 'immoral' activities. Since Azimio has a big mouth, let's start with him. So Adams, why don't you tell everyone why this is the third secretary you've had that's had to leave town?"

"Oh shit!" Finn and Beth muttered at the same time before looking at each other and fist-bumping.

"And you, Kitty, I don't have to get that close to smell the corn booze and desperation flowing from your pores. You haven't done a thing worth a cent with your life since Coach Sylvester retired, unless you count sleeping with every man in a ten-mile radius of every free clinic in Ohio." I was in full bitch mode!

Mrs. Langenthal snorted at my last comment. I turned my glare in her direction.

"And where _is_ Mr. Langenthal , huh? Couldn't drag himself out of the bar long enough to attend the meeting? Or is he recuperating from another round of penicillin shots, courtesy of Kitty?"

"Mr. Puckerman, I think that's enough!"

The whole room froze and a collective gasp went out, as I turned my icy glare at the woman who had just spoken up. You could have cut the air with a knife. Meanwhile, the woman's husband was trying to get her to be quiet.

"Yes, please do sit down and shut up, _Mrs. Karofsky_." I sneered and narrowed my eyes. "You were responsible for this letter being sent, were you not?" Luckily the woman stayed quiet but averted her eyes. "I thought so."

"Let me tell you something, you're not fooling anyone. If you proposition my husband one more time, I swear on my entire Marc Jacobs collection, I will show you what my favorite Latina taught me about going all Lima Heights on your sorry ass – razor blades and all! Noah is off limits and if you so much as look at him again, you will be sorry."

Noah held his breath. Kurt was super nova pissed off right now so he wasn't sure if he was going to say something he would later regret as he finally looked at Karofsky.

"David," it was the first time since I started speaking that my voice wasn't pitched at ear piercing level. I shook my head and just stared at the still attractive former right tackle. "David, please… just-just keep your bitch inline. I'm not having this discussion again."

Puck watched David swallow nervously and nod. His old lady went to say something, but Dave grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair, growling, "Just sit down and shut up!"

"You all have the nerve to call us unfit parents! Do you people not own any mirrors in your homes? This is a public school, funded by my husband's and my tax dollars – just like everyone else, and I will volunteer whenever I damn well please. The next time I have to address any of you over this I won't hold back."

Puck could see Kurt look directly at Karofsky for that last part and it made him smile. Even pissed off Kurt still had more class and ethics than to out somebody. The dude's life was already shit and everyone knew it, they just didn't know why. Puck was so proud of his husband.

He met Kurt half-way to the door and picked him up, twirling him around. "You were awesome, Princess. So damn sexy!" Then he kissed Kurt right there in front of everyone. Puck could hear Audrey clapping while Finn and Beth whistled and cheered, and Burt tried to hide a grin behind his hand.

….

Later that evening the Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman family gathered at Breadstix for dinner. The girls and Finn were busy filling Carole in and showing her the video.

"Oh shit!" Beth exclaimed.

"What?" Noah asked at the same time I yelled, "Beth!"

Beth at least blushed. "Sorry papa. The video of you going off on those losers has over 200 hits so far!"

"Video? 200 hits? Beth! Did you post that?" My voice climbing higher for that last part.

"Actually, Uncle Finn posted it."

Finn just grinned and bumped fists with Noah.

"Aunt Rachel says 'bravo', papa, and she can't wait to give you a big hug. Aunt Mercedes said 'You go, white boy!' with a lot of exclamation points. Aunt Tana is claiming copyright infringement on the razor blade thing but she also wishes she could've been there." Everyone laughed as Beth read off some of the comments.

"Hey Kurt," Finn handed his phone to me. "Look at some of the comments from other parents at the school. It looks like some of them have been told not to volunteer either but they never said anything. It looks like you may have started a revolution!"

"Yup, that's my man." Noah smirked. "He pulled a regular 'Harper Valley PTA'."

**AN: This was requested by ****JasonDragon64****. The song is 'Harper Valley P.T.A.' by Jeannie C. Riley. Such a cute song but I haven't heard it in forever. Glad I could do some future "Purt" love for you!**

**Hugs,**

**Melissa**


End file.
